Scrapped
by There'snoconsistency
Summary: The Toys and Withered animatronics are scrapped and must survive, but it isn't easy with murderous intentions and betrayal always close at hand. As the group falls apart... will anyone live through this? [No ships, no fanamatronics. I don't own FNAF or the characters in it. They belong to Scott Cawton, the FNAF King]
1. Chapter 1 - Deactivated

**[Hello people of Earth, reading my story! Theresnoconsistency here. Just a head's up: this is going to be a long author's note, but it should go great with the short first chapter. HAHAHA! JK. Anyway, let's start:**

***This story takes place in Oregon, US, in 1992**

***Toy Freddy = Teddy (male)**

***Toy Bonnie = Bonbon (male)**

***Toy Chica=CC (female)**

***Mangle = Vixen (female)**

***Balloon Boy= BB (male)**

***Puppet =Marion (male)**

***Withered Freddy = Fred (male)**

***Withered Bonnie = Bonnie (male)**

***Withered Chica = Chica (female)**

***Withered Foxy= Foxy (male)**

***Teddy POV**

***In this story, the withered animatronics get scrapped along with the toys**

***I would call this a fluffy drama. Sad, but includes bits of fluff and other humor**

***[most of] The animatronics have formed such a close bond, the consider themselves a family**

***This is my first multi chapter fic**

***This is the first fic I'm uploading on here**

***I don't feel that this is my best work**

***Enjoy!**

Scrapped \- Chapter 1 - Deactivated

I stand on the stage, waiting for the people to show up. Any moment now, excited kids will burst through the door, cheering and screaming for me, Bonbon, and CC. I nervously squeeze my microphone in anticipation. The wait is agonizing. What's taking so long?

I hear a shuffling of footsteps. I look, and from the Main Hallway, comes Fred.

"Fred?" I ask. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in the back room. When the people come, they'll see you!"

"Teddy, it's about time we came to reality," he replies.

"What reality?"

"Teddy, it's been five years since the people were here. They aren't coming," he says. And he's right. It has been an awful long time. "We should stop pretending like they're coming. Fantasizing won't help," Fred says.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" asks CC.

"I'm not sure…-" he says. Then, almost on cue, a large, yellow truck marked "Penske" pulls into the parking lot of our building.

"It's the people! Go back!" I tell Fred. He rolls his eyes and strolls back into the Parts &amp; Service Room. Two men get out of the truck and walk to the door. One is our owner. The other I don't recognize.

"…Well, here it is." says our owner to the stranger. He sounds tired- no…-sad. Maybe deflated is a better word.

"And I can use anything?" asks the unfamiliar man.

"No, unfortunately. The ones you see here-" our owner gestures to me, Bonbon, and CC. "-you may not use. Legally. They are out of commission and were supposed to be **Scrapped,** but I…I haven't gotten around to it." says our owner.

"Oh. Then what can I use?"

"Any of the furniture, and these in the back." The two walk to the room went to, with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. After a few minutes, they come back out.

"And that's all?" asks the stranger.

"Yup." replies the owner. The stranger sighs.

"In that case, I really don't see anything I can use here. Maybe a few tables and such. I don't know. We'll see. For now, let's just load them up and dump 'em."

"Are you sure?" our owner asks.

"Yeah. I can't have the ones in good condition, and the others are too damaged. I'll probably just start fresh with all new models."

"Okay, then. Let's get the dollies," says the owner. Sure enough, they return with two bright blue dollies. Myself and Bonbon are each loaded on to one and brought outside. I don't think I've ever been outside. The sun is warm. Comfortably warm. It's very different from the now dank and sullen Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

My dolly is rolled on to a black plate behind the truck, which lifts me up inside the large vehicle. Bonbon is unloaded next to me. The two men go back inside with their dollies. CC and BB join us, followed by Fred and Bonnie, and then Chica and Foxy. Marion was simply carried out and thrown in the back. It took both the men to carry Vixen out, in the shape she's in. Our owner slammed the roll door to the truck shut, making the space dark, only lit by our endoskeleton eyes.

The truck rumble as it starts up and begins to move. We all sit in an uncomfortable silence, until I feel a small tug on my arm. I turn to see BB looking up at me.

"Teddy, where are we going?" he asks.

"I can't say," I tell him, even though I know it probably isn't good. "Guys," I say. "You know that whatever happens, we'll always be a family, right?"

"Aye," says Foxy.

"Of course we will," utters Bonbon.

So that's all for Chapter 1. I don't when I'll be able to update again- hopefully soon. Again- sorry for the short first chapter and long author's not. I know it's kind of a dick move but…


	2. Chapter 2- Junked

**Hello people of Earth, reading my story! Theresnoconsistency here with Chapter 2 of Scrapped. I don't really have much I want to say; just a few things I forgot to tell you about what lie ahead.**

***Chapter 1 is probably the shortest chapter. The rest seem to be double-triple the length. No guarantees [I'm not ****_quite_**** done writing yet].**

***Things may seem a little boring and uneventful now, but they get better. Eventually…**

***There are a few swear words here and there, so BE WARNED; BE WARBED.**

***Death occurs.**

***Enjoy!**

Scrapped\- Chapter 2 - Junked

We hardly move for the rest of the truck ride, save for a shift of position every once in a while. After maybe an hour, the truck stops. I hear the cab doors open and close, then voice talking, moving towards the truck door, which suddenly rolls up, and light once again fills the space. Our owner, the stranger, and a new man in dirty clothing all enter the truck.

"Do ya have sum thin' te get 'em out o' here with?" asks the dirty man. Our owner looks to the stranger from the restaurant.

"Shit! I left the dollies at the restaurant!" he exclaims. Our owner mutters something and kicks the side of the truck with his toe.

"Why don' we jes' push 'em out?" suggests the grubby man.

"Worth a shot!" the stranger says.

"Fine," grumbles our owner. They all three pick Vixen up and throw her out of the truck. I'm too far from the opening to see what the ground looks like, but judging by the crunch of metal and plastic I hear when she hits it, it probably isn't soft. Our owner reaches for Marion, but the grubby man stops him and knocks on Marion's chest.

"Jest as I thought- this thing's solid plastic."

"So?" asks the owner.

"So, I'm not gonna get any money off scrap plastic."

"Then where should I take it?"

"I don' care; jes' not here" says the grubby man, ending the argument. The three continue to toss each of us out of the truck. Eventually, I am lifted up by my arm, dragged to the opening, and shoved out roughly. I hit hard, and hear a crunching sound as my muzzle cracks. Bonbon lands on top of me, and I see the top of one of his ears tumble a few feet away. All of us are lying in a heap on the ground. I look back into the truck.

The stranger is closing the roll door, and doesn't notice as Marion mouths one final "Goodbye," to us all. And the door slams shut; with Marion inside.

"He's gone… and I might never see him again," I whisper to myself, as the reality sinks in. The grubby man gives some money to the stranger and our owner. The two then get in the truck, which drives away. The grubby man, who seems to have bought us, walks over and pulls us out of our pile, writing something on each of our foreheads (or in Bonnie's case, remaining arm) as he picks us out, the walks away, leaving us sprawled on the ground. When we're sure he's gone, we stand up.

I get a good look at our surrounds. The ground is hard, compacted dirt, while almost the entire area is fenced off. A sign stands tall in the direction that the truck drove off to, saying "Pikey's Metal Salvage Yard." I assume Pikey is the grubby man who just bought us.

"Guys, look!" I hear BB say. He is pointing to a beat up white car. "It's a car!" BB dashes over and looks inside. "There's no people in this one," he says glumly, walking back towards us.

"Hey, everybody, shush. There's people coming," says Bonnie. Two teenage boys approach us.

"Woah, what are these?" asks one.

"Creepy," says the other.

"Dude, I wonder what would happen if we put one of these through the crusher. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know. Aren't they supposed to be here for ninety days before we crush them?" He points to Chica's forehead. "Says here they just got here today."

"Bluh, bluh, bluh; who cares? C'mon!" interrupts the first one as he runs off.

"Uncle Pikey's gonna get mad!" calls the other, chasing the first. Once again, our group is alone.

"Teddy, what does that mean?" asks BB.

"What does what mean?" I ask.

"Crushed," he says nervously. Before I get the chance to answer, I am interrupted by CC.

"Guys, remember we're still a family," she says.

"Right," responds Chica.

"Everyone, shh!" Fred says. A forklift glides over, one of the boys from before riding inside, and the other riding on the outside. They hop off and walk to Foxy, who happened to be closest to the forklift, lie him down on the spears, then drive away. As soon as they leave, Vixen marches foreword.

"We need to save him," she says, determined, hardly looking back at us. Fred shakes his head.

"No," he says. Vixen stops and turns around. "**_You can't_**. There's nothing we can do."

"Can't we at least try?" argues Vixen.

"No. I'm sorry," says Fred, even though he doesn't sound sorry.

"Who made you leader?" pipes up CC.

"I'm Freddy Fazbear. I'm always leader," he says.

"Well, I'm Freddy Fazbear, too," I say.

"Woah, step down off your pedestal there, mister." Fred sneers. "I'm the original Freddy Fazbear; which means I'm stronger, smarter, and a better leader."

"That's enough, Fred," says Chica.

"Well, I don't care what you say." Vixen says. "I'm going to go help Foxy. Who else is coming?" Nobody moves. Vixen looks at me, desperately. "I'm sorry," I say quietly. If it were up to me, I would have gone to help Foxy, but Fred is not someone to disobey.

"Fine. I'll go by myself." she goes again to leave.

"You may go, but if you do, you cannot come back to us. Am I clear?" Fred says calmly. I can tell Vixen is debating never seeing Foxy again, or never seeing the rest of us again. She returns to the group. "Good. Now, if we want to avoid Foxy's fate, then-"

"His fate?! Does that mean he's…" speaks up BB.

"I'm afraid so," says Bonbon.

"May I finish? Thank you." says Fred gruffly. "If we want to avoid his untimely departure, then we need to get out of here tonight."

"So now you're ready to act?!" Vixen yells.

"There is a difference between moving around at night with no people around, and moving around in broad daylight where any human can see us! And I will thank you not to interrupt me." I'm about to point out that that's what we're doing right now, but think against it.

"What's so bad about humans?" interrupts Bonbon, quickly realizing his mistake.

"What's so bad? What's so BAD?! I'll tell you what's so bad. When humans see us moving around by ourselves, they think we're glitching. And do you remember why we're in this mess in the first place? Because humans thought we were glitching! So unless you want a faster ticket to this infamous 'crusher', I suggest only moving at night. Honestly….See this is why I'm the leader here. Because you newbies are too stupid, too idiotic, to know the simplest of things!" he barks.

"Back off, Fred," I say defensively, protecting Bonbon. Fred glares at me.

"Guys, stop fighting," says Chica. "It's not going to get us anywhere. Fred, you said you have a plan to get out of here. So, what is it?"

"Thank you, Chica. At least someone around here doesn't have their head two feet deep up their ass," the angry bear says, looking at me, Bonbon, CC, BB, and Vixen. He continues. "Now, tonight…"

**That's all for Chapter 2. Hope to update again soon. Good-bye-bye!**

**-TNC **


	3. Chapter 3 - Trapped

**Hello, Jell-O! There'snoconsistency here with Chapter 3 of Scrapped! **

** *Thank you to my one follower. You know who you are! Also, the fact that all of you are reading what I'm writing means the world to me.**

** *The story gets butter. I promise! [yes that was on purpose]**

** *Enjoy!**

Scrapped \- Chapter 3 - Trapped

Night falls. Not long after, Pikey leaves. We wait about a half hour before moving about, just to be sure he's gone.

"Let's move," Fred says. We follow his lead to find the exit. He seems to be going nowhere in particular, just wandering around.

"Fred, where are we going?" asks CC.

"I know what I'm doing. Be quiet and follow," he says as we pass a red truck.

"Hey, I've seen that car before!" comments BB.

"Me too. Fred, we're going in circles," says Bonbon.

"If Fred says he knows where we're going, he knows where we're going," Bonnie defends. the sane percentage of us gives up on getting answers from Fred and continue walking in silence until we come across an unfamiliar part of the junkyard, enclosed behind a few piles of miscellaneous metal chunks of cars. Near one end of this new place is a platform with wheels. It also has three walls and a roof **[It's a car crusher]**.

'This is strange,' I think. I hear a blood-curdling scream behind me, and turn around to see Chica kneeling next to a red mass. I get closer. 'Oh, God. It's Foxy.' I run over and kneel down next to Chica. His legs and torso are bent flat, his arms tangled into the mess, and on top of the pile is Foxy's head, dented in more places than usual. He isn't moving. Chica bursts into tears.

"Foxy…Foxy…Foxy wake up!" she cries louder. I hear a sniffle next to me not coming from Chica. BB stands on my right.

"He-he really _is_ gone.." he says.

"UGH! I told you this would happen!" I hear Vixen saying.

"Guys, shh!" snaps Fred.

"Oh, lay off. We just lost one of our friends. How can you feel no remorse?" says CC, who came over to comfort Chica and BB.

"Uhh…guys…" Bonbon says nervously.

"Bonbon-" I start.

"GUYS!" he says. I look at him. He's pointing at something hardly ten yards away. A large, vicious, snarling dog stares back at us, drooling. It has the coat of a Doberman and the head of a pitbull. We are still robots, but there's no telling what kind of damage it can do. It lets out two menacing barks. I start backing away slowly, and the others follow in suit. Something hard hits my back. I am backed up against a pile of crushed cars. I look for another place to run, but the fence, platform thing, and some crushed piles all create a barrier on all sides, except for a small clearance guarded by the dog. We have no choice.

"We have to get past it!" I yell to everyone.

"How?" calls Vixen.

"We just go! Run! Run! Run!" Fred commands, then sprints to the opening behind the dog, who barks and starts chasing after him as he runs past. Our escape route is unguarded. I see an opportunity to go, so I make a break for the opening.

Unfortunately, everyone else sees the opportunity also. We all collide and fall down next to the opening, except for Bonnie and Bonbon, who run after Fred, into the darkness. Something growls in my ear. The dog has returned, standing hardly two inches from my face. '_Bark! Bark!'_

A twig snaps. The dog whips around and glares at CC, who was trying to sneak past. The dog lunges at her and slams her to the ground. The sound of metal snapping and CC shrieking "My hand!" are heard.

"CC!" Chica yells. I see a flash of colours as Vixen sails past me and tackles the dog, freeing CC.

"…guys…run. I've…got him…" Vixen says as the two canines wrestle. Chica helps CC back up and they run away.

"BB, let's go!" I call. We stand up to get away.

"…not…much…longer…" Vixen grunts. Suddenly, the dog leaps at BB, knocking him down also. Vixen regains herself and looks at me.

"Go. I've got this," I tell her. She nods and skitters away. 'Honestly, I could have used her help, but at least she's safe.' The situation with BB is getting worse. 'I'm going to hate myself for this,' I think, and deliver a large kick to the dog's side. It yelps and lands a few feet away in the dirt. I pull BB up by his arm, and run after the rest of our group. I hear the dog once again starting to follow us.

"Wait, Teddy-"

"BB, let's go! There's no time!" I say, pulling him along.

"But, Teddy, my sign!" he cries. I look back. His sign that states 'Balloons!' is lying on the ground behind us. The dog pounces on it and chomps on it like a toy. The plastic breaks easily. There's no going back for it. I look at BB apologetically. He is on the verge of tears. The dog notices us again and barks. I pull on BB's arm again.

"C'mon!" We run until we see our group, not far ahead; BB and I are exhausted. They all seem to be staring at something.

"What's going on?" I ask CC.

"We found the gates…" she says.

"Great! Let's go," I say.

"We can't." says Bonnie. "They're locked."

** That's all for Chapter 3. I soap you enjoyed it! After all, the rules say you have to. **_**"What rules? You never told us those rules?" **_**you ask.**

**RULES FOR **

**SAFETY**

**1\. Don't run.**

**2\. Don't yell.**

**3\. Don't scream.**

**4\. Don't poop on floor.**

**5\. Stay close to mom.**

**6\. Don't touch Freddy.**

**7\. Don't hit **

**8\. Leave before dark.**

**thank you,**

**management **

10) enjoy my stories!

11 review follow n fav


	4. Chapter 4 - Gone

**Jell-O, there! There'snoconsistency here with another chapter of ****Scrapped.**** This story has 192 views as I'm writhing this, which is popsi-cool for me because 192 is my lucky number and- **_**"**__**Shut up,**__** TNC, **__**SHUT UP! **__**Nobody cares just get on with the freaking story already!"**_** you say. Oh. Okay….**

** *Enjoy!**

Scrapped \- Chapter 4 - Gone

"Shit. This is exactly what we need right now," Fred grumbles sarcastically.

"Let's try problem solving instead of marching around pouting," I suggest.

"Fine, then. You think you can get us out of here, be my guest," Fred says.

"I will. So, we can't climb over because-"

"Well, obviously," Fred comments. I clear my throat.

"Anyways, we're going to have to find another way," I say.

"Let's bust them down!" exclaims an enthusiastic Bonbon.

"Any _other_ ideas?" asks Fred.

"Actually, that might work…" I say and look around. '**What can we use?**' I ask myself. 'Of course! It's so obvious! "We need to ram a car through the gates and burst them open."

"Let's try it," says Vixen.

"Which one do we use?" asks Bonnie.

"That one looks strong enough," Bonbon says, pointing to a larger blue one. We go to inspect it. The tires and body seem strong enough. One problem.

"Do any of you know how to drive?" I ask. No one does.

"Well that's just great." says Fred. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Maybe if we get it started, we can figure it out from there," says Chica.

"I think we need keys. The people at the restaurant were always talking about 'loosing their car keys' there," Bonbon says.

"You mean keys like these?" asks CC, holding a ring with a key on it.

"Where did you find those?" I ask her.

"They were right, inside!" she giggles.

"So, are we just going to stand here all night, or what?" asks Fred. I roll my eyes at his impatience. CC tries to sit in the car.

"I…can't…fit…" she says, and climbs back out. "We're too tall."

"Wait a second… BB!" I call.

"I'm right here," says a small voice behind me.

"BB, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I wish I still had my sign," he says. I feel sorry for him, honestly, I do, but we need to get out of here before the sun rises, and he's the only one who can help us. We don't have time to comfort him; not much anyways.

"BB, I understand that must be tough. But right now, we need to get going. Will you help us?"

"Can we get my sign back?" he asks hopefully.

"Tell you what: I'll make you a new one," I say.

"Promise?"

"Promise," I say. BB jumps up and wraps his arms around my legs.

"You're the best, Teddy!" he says, then walks over to the car. "What do you need me to do?" he asks. Bonnie and Vixen help him into the vehicle and CC gives him the keys.

"Do you see a place where you can put them in?" asks Chica. BB looks around inside for a while, trying various unsuccessful places. After this happens about a dozen times, BB tries one more spot. The car's headlamps turn on when he does, and blaring country music comes from the car's radio.

"Shh! Turn that down!" Fred hisses. "Or else that stupid mutt will come back!"

"Hang on, I think it's down here-" BB doesn't get a chance to finish. He had put a foot down on one of the pedals on the floor, and the car lurched foreword and races from its resting place and towards the gates. The impact happens within the blink of an eye. The gates are now a pile of metal, plastic, and wood- with BB in the middle! We all rush over to the heap.

"BB, are you okay? Can you hear me?" I ask, pulling some planks off. I see nothing important as I continue digging through layers of the gates and car parts. Then I see it - part of a red and blue striped hat, peeking out from under some warped metal.

"BB!" gasps Chica. We pull him out - balloon and all, and lay him down on the ground.

"Teddy…" he says weakly.

"You're alive!" I exclaim.

"Hang on, what's that sound?" Chica asks.

"I don't hear anything," I say. "What's -"

"Sh," CC holds up a finger, saying to be quiet, and listens. We all stand silently; except for a faint wailing sound.

"Those sound like… sirens," Vixen observes.

"Shit, the police! I knew this was a bad idea," Fred says. "Okay, some one get the kid and let's run,"

"Run? Where?!" asks Chica as I scoop up BB.

"Away!" says Fred. The sirens get louder as we emerge on to the street. I see flashing lights a ways away, getting brighter rapidly. "This way!" Fred yells, sprinting across the road. The lack of light makes seeing difficult, but I make out the tall outlines of trees. My systems start to feel tired from running, add carrying BB, and I start to fall behind.

"Wait up!" I call out to anyone who may be within earshot, but I don't hear or see anybody. I look around in the darkness, trying to find a sign of _somebody_, but without luck. 'No, no! I can't get lost!' I worriedly think. "BB, do you…?" He isn't responding. "BB! _BB!_ \- "

"Teddy?" asks a voice behind me. I whip around, startled. Chica is standing there.

"Chica, there you are! Where did everyone else go?"

"This way. We were all wondering where you two went. They'll be glad to know I found you." Chica leads me in a certain direction until we hear muffled voices. We follow them into a clearing and I see our group talking to each other nervously. "Good news, everyone. I found Teddy," Chica says. Bonbon, CC, Bonnie, and Vixen seem to relax.

"Teddy, you made it," says Bonbon, approaching me. "How's BB?"

"I don't know. He could be hurt."

"Nah, he's just sleeping," Bonbon replies. I guess I hadn't paid attention to BB's steady breathing pattern and slight movements. "We should let him rest. He might feel better in the morning." I lay BB under a tree on a bed of leaves and join the others. CC and Vixen are lying on the ground, looking up with wonder. Bonbon and I join them. "Isn't this amazing?" Bonbon asks, referring to the speckled sky above. "I never knew it was so… beautiful. I never knew it even existed," he says.

"Yeah…. It is pretty nice," I agree. CC yawns.

"Makes me tired," she says.

"Me too," I say.

"We should probably get some rest. We'll need to save our energy," says Vixen.

"Sounds good, seeing as we have a long day ahead of us," Fred interjects.

"Long day?" I ask.

"of hiking," he says. "in the woods. We need to get as far away from that scrap yard, and the police, as possible. If they find us, well… we've already had that conversation," he says. Vixen is silent. "So, all in all, yes. We need as much sleep as we can get."

I stand up and walk over to the tree I put BB under, and sit down against the trunk. I fall asleep, spending my first night under the stars.

** That's all for now. I might not update for a while, unfortunately. On the other hand, in the story, things are starting to escalate, but this is still almost nothing with what's to come, but maybe some character development…? I also finished writing the rough draft on paper, so I won't be trying to ****juggle**** [Jane…]writing this and the hard copy at the same time, so more space for this in my schedule…or…unless… I'm working on a new story…. :O.**

** Thus, I leave you. Good bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Traveled

** Hwaila! There'snoconsistency here with another chapter of ****Scrapped! ****I don't think I have much to say, except for **

** *Sorry for the long wait. Things having to do with bad typing skills and shitty computers…**

** *Thanks for the almost **_**exactly **_**(one number short) 131 views per chapter!**

** I couldn't find a way to put this in the story, but:**

** *The animatronics don't really sleep. They go into power saving mode, or "sleep mode."**

** *All the characters who had props during FNAF2 still carry them. (ex: CC's cupcake, Fred's mike)**

** *Enjoy!**

**Scrapped**** \- Chapter 5 - Traveled**

I awake to something poking my arm and open my eyes to find a smiling face staring back at me.

"Wake up, Teddy!" says a cheerful BB.

"I'm awake; I'm awake," I say, sitting up. "Do you feel better?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I still miss my sign, though. Oh, did you make the new one yet?" he asks.

"No. Not yet."

"Oh. Okay," he sounds a little disappointed, but still happy. "Fred says we're going to be leaving soon. Oh, and to switch to solar mode to recharge," he adds.

""Will do, buddy," I say, then open my chest panel and set my recharge mode to solar, then close the panel.

"Are we ready to go? Good." I hear Fred call from the center of the clearing. BB and I hop up and join our forming group, waiting for Fred to start walking, and it doesn't take long. Before I know it, we are all walking in the forest. I have no idea where we're going, if we even have a set place in mind, but I don't care to hear another one of Fred's sarcastic remarks when I ask.

I keep a close eye on BB to make sure he doesn't wander off. Occasionally, he stops to look at something, like a bug or a plant. As we approach a small cluster of white flowers with flaky petals, he picks two and brings them over to me.

"Hey, Teddy, guess what. You can make a wish with these flowers! Just blow on them and make a wish. See?" He blows on the flower and the pedals fill the air.

"What did you wish for?" I ask.

"I shouldn't tell you, or else the wish won't come true, but ok." He motions for me to put my head down. "I wished for balloons," he whispers. "You're turn!" he says brightly, presenting the other flower. I play along and take the flower, make my wish, and blow the pedals away. "Whad'ya wish for?" BB eagerly asks.

There were many things I could have wished for: the restaurant back, Foxy or Marion back, a world with no Fred, but instead, I wished for something I need in the future, not something, or someone, I want back from the past.

"I wish that, if there's a day where I can no longer protect you, Bonbon, CC, and Vixen, that you guys will be safe."

"_Is_ there going to be a day when you can't protect us?" BB asks.

"Maybe in a long time," I reassure him.

"Oh," he says simply, and our group continues on, with Fred and Bonnie up front, hardly speaking to one another; Bonbon behind them, occasionally plucking a string on his guitar; CC and Chica, talking up a storm in their own quiet, private conversation; which Vixen would sometimes join in, if she wasn't dazing off, looking at the surrounding scenery; then BB and I bringing up the rear. We carry on this way for the whole day, and it seems as the sun sets, the sky darkens with clouds with clouds.

When the sun is halfway behind the horizon, Fred stops suddenly under a thick cluster of trees, causing Bonbon, who wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, to bump into Fred. He quickly takes a big step backwards and Fred rolls his eyes.

"We'' stop here," Fred declares. "Everyone remember to get a good night's sleep before tomorrow." He goes under one of the large trees, sits down, and starts etching something elaborate seeming in the dirt.

The rest of our group leaves him and walks to a close by area where the sky isn't so hidden by the tree's canopy. BB looks back at Fred and starts scratching something in the dirt, also. It appears to be a bunch of circles. I chuckle. 'At least he's occupied.' I turn to the others. Bonnie and Chica lie on their backs, looking up at the sky, which had turned a bright pink, also illuminating the dark grey clouds, slowing creeping in. Bonbon is strumming out a song on his guitar while Vixen listens. CC sits alone. I decide to talk to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask when I sit down next to her and notice her slightly glum demeanor.

"Not really," she says. "I think everything that happened within the past… day - is finally sinking in. We don't have a home anymore, we lost Marion, and Foxy, we're dead lost in the forest…. And it's broken us, also." She's right. So much _has_ happened in the past day that I had almost forgotten that I can still break. I remember my cracked muzzle, and Bonbon's ear…

"Yeah…" I say thoughtfully.

"and I still can't believe that I don't have a hand anymore," she continues, looking at the stub where her hand once was.

"Hey, at least you and Chica are twinsies now, right?" I joke, trying to lighten the mood. CC gives me a look. "Too far?" I ask.

"Just a bit," she replies. We both say nothing for a few minutes before CC stands up.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"I'm going to bed," she says, then does an impression of Fred saying "We'll need plenty of rest for tomorrow," "You should get some sleep, too. Looks like you also have to watch the munchkin," she says, nodding in BB's direction.

"He can be a handful sometimes, but I'm always happy to take care of him, as if he were my own child," I explain.

"And I respect that," CC says. "Anyways, I'm off to bed."

"I'm not far behind," I tell her as she walks back to the canopied area Fred is in. I walk to BB. "Come on, BB. It's time for bed," I say.

"Wait, Teddy, come check out my drawling!" he chirps, and explains the drawing to me, and I realize that the circles from earlier actually make up a large, round bellied bear holding hands with a shorter plump boy with a balloon. "…and that's the restaurant behind us," BB finishes, pointing to a series of squares, rectangles, and lines.

"That's very nice BB. Are you ready to go to bed now?" I ask.

"But I'm nOt TiReD," he says dramatically while suppressing a yawn, to show that he's totally nOt TiReD.

** "**Tired or not, it's time to go to sleep," I say, helping him up.

** "**Hang on, hang on. We're coming with," says Bonbon as he and Vixen stand up and join us.

"I'm going, too. How about you, Bonnie?" asks Chica.

"I think I'll stay out here a little longer. But I'll catch up with you in a bit," Bonnie replies. So, me, Bonbon, BB, Chica, and Vixen all stroll back towards our campsite, if you will, under the thick tree canopy. When we arrive, Fred is mumbling to himself and still sketching more things in the dirt, and CC seems to have dozed off. BB picks a spot under a tree and lies down.

"Goodnite, Teddy," he says quietly, so as not to wake CC.

"Goodnite, BB," I whisper back. BB clutches his balloon close and closes his eyes. I sit against the trunk of the tree and stare distantly ahead at nothing in particular as I start to nod off. I finally fall asleep to Fred's anxious ramblings.

** Another chapter done! This took two hours to type. As I've said, bad typing skills. It is now past midnight on a school night. Oh well! I soap to update this weekend. c u den! Goodbye bye! Stay retarded and FUCK YOU!**

**(you'll have to excuse my inner shit head. That's just who I am.)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Weathered

** Hello people of Earth reading my story! There'snoconsistency here with another chapter of ****Scrapped****. **

** *Thank you all for the 666 views. It means so much!**

** *IDK why NWA lyrics are in the reviews, but whatever!**

** *I know Slenderman is there to keep the humans away from our group. OOOH; SPOOKIE! (spookie rhymes with cookie or Snookie) IKKEEEYUH.**

** *Sorry for the long wait. "**_**It's been so long…"**_** I'll stop. I forgot I wouldn't be able to write. But I'm here now! **_**"Man FUCK YOU and your half fast apologies!" **_**you say.**

** *This is kind of the "shit gets real" chapter. This is when the drama starts to unfold. It still continues to escalate after this chapter, but this is when things begin to crumble for our group.**

** *Enjoy!**

**Scrapped**** \- Chapter 6 - Weathered**

I am alone. I am running. I am looking for something. I'm not quite sure what it is until I hear myself call out for it.

"BB!" I yell. "BB, where are you?!" My voice echoes in the black vastness; the never ending darkness surrounding me. "BB!" I call again. But instead of BB, I hear a deep menacing laugh. A laugh that could only belong to… "Fred!" I sneer. "What did you do with BB?" I ask the darkness.

"Teddy!" a faint voice calls, followed again by the laughter, and then…

I awake with a start.

"What a strange dream," I say to myself. It is still nighttime, and I am still propped up against the same tree. It's not until now when I realize why I woke up. A sound. A buzzing sound. I stand up to find the sound's source. It gets louder as I walk in one direction, so I follow it. I walk further, and the producer of the sound looms into view. A horrifying sight. "Bonnie!" I yell.

Bonnie Bunny is still lying in the same spot as last night. Rain is falling. Blue, almost white sparks are coming from Bonnie, mainly his head, as the water clashes with his systems, making the buzzing sound, and other miscellaneous crackling.

"No, Bonnie!" yells a female voice behind me. I turn around and find Chica, CC, Bonbon, Vixen, and Fred. Apparently I didn't hear them walk over. Chica, who was obviously the one who called out Bonnie's name, begins to run over to him, but Fred holds her back.

"If we go out there, we die too. He's gone. I'm sorry, Chica," he says, sounding genuinely sorry this time. Vixen scowls. Unfortunately, Fred is right. We are helpless to do much but watch, in horror. Then, the buzzing stops, replaced by more crackling. Bonnie disappears behind a cloud of his own smoke. The sounds of electronics frying ceases, and then the only thing heard is the rain falling on the ground, and the trees… and Bonnie. We don't say anything during an unspoken moment of silence for the blue rabbit lying in the rain.

I decide to return to the tree I was sleeping under when I can't stand to look at Bonnie like that anymore, and I am surprised to find BB awake, pushed up against the tree, hugging his balloon, with a scared look on his face.

"BB? What happened?" I ask.

"Teddy!" he cries.

"Is everything ok?"

"I woke up to a strange noise, and you guys were all gone, and I got scared. I thought you left me behind."

"BB, I would never leave you. Nor would anyone," I say, giving him a comforting hug.

"So, wait. Did you ever find out what that noise was?" he asks. 'How do you tell this to a kid?' I think. 'He'll find out sooner or later. Better now… I guess?'

"Well, that noise was…Bonnie….He was lying out in the open… and it started raining… and he… and the rain…" I stumble for the right way to put it, but BB already seems to get it.

"So he's… dead?" BB asks. I nod, and BB starts crying quietly. "I'll miss him," he says between sobs.

"Me, too," I tell him, trying to offer him another hug.

"Oh, I'm okay, Teddy," he says, sniffling.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah. We just have to move foreword."

"Move forward?"

"Mm-hm. That's what Fred says we have to-"

"You don't have to listen to him, BB. It's okay to feel bad."

"I know," he says.

"Okay, well if you ever feel sad, you can come to me," I say.

"Okay," he says, starts drawing some more things in the dirt, like last night. Since he seems calmed down and focused, I leave him to doodle. Besides, I feel like I need to talk with Fred about some things. He's back to his spot from last night, muttering and drawing.

"What the hell is you're problem?" I ask as I storm over to him.

"Huh?" he asks, looking up.

"With BB. You've been telling him that if something happens, he should just move on, like nothing happened. Like the death of our friend never happened."

"Teddy, I know you like to think of yourself as that kid's parent, but you aren't. You do a terrible job."

"How?"

"If you want us to make it out of here alive, we have to keep moving along. If we waste our time mucking around about every little thing, we're going to end up like Bonnie."

"So, you're saying it's Bonnie's fault he's dead?" I shoot back.

"Death exists, Teddy. Facing it builds up our character. And I don't have time for weak characters." He goes back to his sketches, or whatever. His way of saying conversation over.

I am hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion, and I remember it's still the middle of the night. I walk back to my tree. BB has fallen asleep while drawing is what I gather when I see him sprawled in the dirt, eyes closed, with steady breathing. I sit and take a look at his latest drawing. It seems to depict Bonnie; it's a figure with long ears and one arm, captioned "Bon_-". Probably because he fell asleep.

He makes me think about whar Fred said earlier. About having a weak character, and I hope BB doesn't turn out like Fred, just because he's around Fred so often. Maybe I am a bad caretaker, only because I've been letting Fred get in BB's head. Hell, he's starting to get in my head, also. I can't let that happen. Not only for my sake, but for BB's. And Bonbon's and CC's and Vixen's. I think of how determined I am to protect them from Fred. Until I feel myself start to nod off again.

**That's Chapter 6. Sorry the wait was so long. I have lots of things on my plate right now, added to the fact that I rarely have access to a functional computer, and the internet went out… I don't know where I was going with this. Anyfart, this chapter isn't as dramatic as I thought. I ended up cutting another half that was half of this part of the story. Its getting moved to chapter 7, maybe 8. Who knows when those will be up. I guess that's it. Might update soon! Hope to at least. Goodbye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Rejected

** Hello, people of earth reading my story! There'snoconsistency here with Chapter 7 of ****Scrapped****. This chapter has some of the promised drama cut from Chapter 6.**

** *Toy Bonnie is the literal manifestation of the number 7.**

** *Just out of curiosity, who's you're fav/ least fav character?**

** *Enjoy!**

**Scrapped**** \- Chapter 7 - Rejected**

When I wake up, the sky is lighter, but rain is still falling. I stand up and stretch. I am one of the only ones up. Fred is drawing in the dirt again; how he sleeps is beyond me. BB is lying on his plump little stomach, watching, in fascination, a trail of ants.

"Teddy, come have a look!" BB says once he realizes I'm awake, also. I walk over and sit across from him. "Isn't this amazing? They have their own little world, their own little streets, their own little everything! Do you think they have their own little restaurants, too? Like our old restaurant?" He's so imaginative.

"Yes, I'm sure they do, BB," I tell him. "How's the drawing you were working on last night?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll show you," he says, a little more serious. He leads me a few feet away to a slightly more clearer picture of the same figure, now titled "Bonnie." BB found some wild flowers or something and put them across the figure's chest. "It's sort of like a grave for him… but not. Since we can't bury him.."

"Like a memorial."

"Yeah, like a memorial."

"Well that's very nice of you BB. I'm sure Bonnie would have really appreciated it."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"That's a very nice drawing, BB." says a voice behind me. Bonbon has woken up and is looking at the picture of Bonnie. "Hey, Teddy, could I talk to you over here for a minute?"

"Um, sure. Hey, BB, I'm going to be right over there talking to Bonbon," I say.

"Oooh, what are you talking about?" he asks eagerly.

"Grown-up stuff," replies Bonbon.

BB gives me a disappointed "oh,", and returns to the ants. Bonbon leads me somewhat far away from the group.

"Bonbon, what's this about?" I ask when we stop walking.

"Teddy, do you know what Fred's been writing lately?" he asks.

"No…"

"Well, I caught a glimpse last night when he wasn't looking. I think he's… planning things."

"Well, of course he is. He's leader of our group. Or rather - that's what he likes to call himself-"

"Teddy, stay on topic. Please. I mean, he's planning things like… how our group is going to hold up."

"Bonbon, I don't understand what-"

"He's planning our deaths, Teddy. He's planning who's going to last longer than who, and how they're going, and, he doesn't seem that far off. I think it said something about Chica being next, and she seemed to take Foxy and Bonnie dying-"

"Bonbon, listen. I appreciate your concern, but that's Fred's business. Are you positive that's what his writing meant? I mean, who knows what it really is?"

"So you're not going to do anything about it?"

"You could be completely wrong, and if we make accusations… I don't want to know what's on that bear's bad side."

"Okay, then Teddy. Good talk. But I am warning you." Bonbon says, sourly, and walks back towards camp.

'What if Bonbon really _is_ right? What if, right now, Fred is looking around thinking, 'Who's going to die next?' Maybe we are all nuisances in his way. If I could leave this group, I would. The only problem is that only Fred knows where we're going, and the way back. Leaving would only result in me getting hopelessly lost; more so than now, and dying of some strange cause.'

When I walk back to camp, CC approaches me.

"Teddy, have you seen Chica?" she asks.

"Um, no. Maybe she's still with Bonnie?"

"Can you help me look? If we find her, she might want some company." We both walk to the spot where Bonnie is, and sure enough, just within the shelter of the trees, is Chica sitting and watching the rain…and Bonnie.

"Hey, Chica-" CC starts.

"What do you want, CC?" spits Chica.

"I just came to see if you were ok…"

"Yes, I'm fine CC," Chica says moodily.

"Well, Chica-"

"CC, will you please be less annoying for once and leave me alone!"

"Fine, then," CC says quietly as she walks off. Chica goes back to watching the rain, and I hurry after CC. "She's my best friend. Why would she do that?" CC asks as we walk back to camp.

"Maybe she's just distraught over Bonnie's death. I'm sure she didn't mean those things," I say.

"Yeah, maybe" she says glumly.

"Are you going to be alright?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'll live. Thanks, Teddy."

"No problem. I'm going to go check on BB."

"Okay." CC walks to Bonbon and Vixen, joining their conversation.

The rest of the day passes slowly. I spend most of it playing with BB, since we still can't continue moving because of the rain. After a long day of tag, Hide'n'Seek, guessing what the other is drawing in the dirt, and other miscellaneous activities, I am exhausted. It's fitting when Fred says,

"Alright everyone: We're moving out at dawn. Be ready."

"Moving out? What about the rain?" I ask, walking over to him.

"The rain will be gone by tomorrow," he says confidently.

"And how can you be so sure?"

"I've been anticipating this storm for a while, even before we got out here. I watched the clouds come in. Just trust. I know what I'm doing," he says. I don't push to argue anymore and walk away to the spot where BB is.

"Hey, Teddy-"

"One second, BB," I say distantly. 'Something isn't right about Fred. About how much he knows. Why would he bring us out here and put us in this kind of danger? In danger of the rain….Maybe Bonbon was actually right. Maybe we are all just road blocks in his way. That would explain why he didn't tell us when we left the safety of the canopy to watch the sky. He knew it was dangerous, yet he didn't stop us. So…would that make it his fault Bonnie's dead? But why would he do that to someone so close to him? Then again, why would he care? The more I think about it, the more it makes sense: Fred is planning our deaths, waiting for an opportunity to let us die. Bonbon was right. I have to apologize!' I jump up and hurry over to Bonbon, CC, and Vixen.

"Oh, hello, Teddy. What's going on?" Bonbon asks sarcastically without looking at me.

"Bonbon, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. You were right about Fred. He does want us dead," I say.

"Dead?" asks Vixen.

"I haven't exactly told them…" says Bonbon.

"Told us what?" asks CC.

"Told you that…Fred is planning each of our deaths. He's waiting for us all to die. Take Bonnie or Foxy for example. He didn't kill them, but he didn't do anything to save them, either," I explain.

"Wait, Bonnie, too?" inquires Vixen.

"Fred knew the storm was coming, and didn't tell any of us when we were out in the open. I'm sure he knew Bonnie didn't come back, and then the storm hit.."

"But why would he do this, especially to Bonnie and Foxy?" questions CC.

"Because we're all just obstacles in his way. He wants us gone so he can… oh, who knows what?" explains Bonbon.

"That lying, cheating little asshole!" growls Vixen. "Why are we taking this bullshit? Let's just leave his group," she continues.

"We can't," I mumble.

"What's that?" she says.

"We can't. Fred's the only one who knows where we are and how to get out of here. If we leave, we'll get lost and most likely die, or permanently power down. We can't last forever on solar mode."

"Then if we aren't leaving, what do you think we should do?" Vixen asks me.

"We're going to survive as long as we can. Then, Fred will realize he can't just brush us aside."

"That's it? That's you're plan? To just sit and wait around until that sicko changes his perspective? Seriously, that's it?!" rants an angry, disbelieving Vixen.

"Do you have a better plan?" I snap, trying to sound as least fed up as possible. We all fall silent for a bit.

"Teddy, can I go tell Chica about Fred?" asks CC.

'Maybe that's not such a good idea…' I think.

"She has a right to know," she points out.

'Good point…'

"Sure," I respond, but still a little **un**sure of how Chica will take the information.

"Can you come with me, Teddy? You'll probably do a better job explaining it than me." CC and I walk over to where we last saw Chica- mourning over Bonnie. When we find her, she seems almost asleep. CC kneels down in front of her. "Chica. Chica, wake up," CC says.

"What is it?" grumbles Chica, sounding bored, tired, and unhappy to see us.

"We need to talk. About something serious," CC says. Chica says nothing; she just waits for us to continue. "Well, um…it's about Fred…Teddy, can you tell her?" says CC. I explain to Chica what we had realized about Fred. Chica is silent the entire time. When I'm done, she's still sitting there. Then I realize, she is quietly fuming.

"You…son…of…a…BITCH!" she spits at us. "You!" she screams at me. "How dare you accuse Fred of doing that? You know damn well he would never!" She turns to CC. "And I thought at least _you_ of all people would have understood that. I thought you would have been a better friend and supported me. I guess I was wrong. You aren't my friend."

"But, Chica-"

"You know what? Just don't talk to me again," finishes Chica. CC's face saddens. She turns and walks away, and I follow. "Backstabber," I hear Chica mutter as we leave her.

"Hey, CC, are you okay?" I ask her. She produces nothing in response, just staring ahead, seeming depressed. I watch as CC walks past Bonbon and a napping Vixen.

"Hey, how'd it go?" asks Bonbon. CC ignores him and walks a few yards away and sits down under her own tree, facing away from all of us. Bonbon and I share a look of concern.

"She won't talk," I explain.

"Maybe we should leave her alone until the morning," Bonbon suggests.

"That sounds good," I say. When I return to the spot I had been sleeping, I see something written on the ground. "GOODNITE, TEDDY" is spelled out in sloppy handwriting. 'Oh, BB,' I think, and I sit down next to the note and fall asleep.

** So that's all for now. Again, sorry for the wait. I will be continuing to upload, just at a very…VERY slow rate. Sorry, but I'm an extremely slow typer,** **and the chapters only get longer. Good bye bye!**

** -There'snoconsistency **


	8. Chapter 8 - Planned

** Hwaila! Theresnoconsistency here with another chapter of ****Scrapped****!**

** *First off, thanks for the long ass comments. They mean a lot!**

** *Good news! I can post more often now that my computer is fixed. That was why there were long gaps between posts. And I'm a whore-able typer.**

** *Shout out to Dazjea; my first and tester fan. Your support has been amazing! "NO CC!" …It will all make sense soon…**

** *I got a review from someone (thank you!) that said "I think Fred did something to Chica…". I think this person was suggesting rape… which is not the case…but it's good you're using your imagination! :D **

** *preps stup flamin the reviows! fangz tuh raven fur helpin me. OMG REFERENCE!**

** *Enjoy!**

**Scrapped**** \- Chapter 8 - Planned**

"BB!" I yell louder, my voice feeling coarse from shouting. I am still searching for BB, but not on foot this time. Above me, the darkness seems never-ending. Below me, there is an ocean. I am on a wooden ship, searching for BB. The ship has a large sail with a jolly roger on it. I go to steer the ship, but instead of a wheel, I find a crank. I turn the crank with the only arm I have, and a song starts playing, almost like a music box. The song comforts me, and I close my eyes and listen to the song, and in the background, the ocean's gentle waves.

Then I realize I still haven't found BB. Suddenly, the music is no longer comforting; it's annoying now. It floods my thoughts, stopping me from searching for BB. I kick the crank in frustration, and all of my surroundings change. I turn around to see the ship sailing away from an invisible shore behind me, into the darkness that is everything.

I awake peacefully, but with a feeling of sadness settled in. I listen, and sure enough, the rain is gone. The sun is just beginning to rise. Only a quick glance around tells me that Fred isn't at his usual post. I hop up and sneak over to where his drawings are located. There is an abundance of markings-

**(Pause: I realize some of Fred's drawlings are hard to describe, so I'm giving y'all cheat sheets) **one is a circle with lines and markings surrounding it **(a globe with weather patterns)**. There is a lot of shapes near a procession of numbers along a squiggly line **(a "map" of the group's route along a path)**, and one last thing. A list **as follows: (Translations general. I'm leaving ****some**** things to you guys to figure out.)**

*: N/A **(writer): not applicable**

B: X **Bonnie: X**

C: 2-3 D? **C: 2-3 days? Possibly next**

F:X **Foxy: X**

T: ASAP **Teddy: As soon as possible**

B2:3-4 D+ (ABOVE) **B2: 2-3 days after above**

CC:3D+ C **CC: 3 days? After Chica, maybe sooner**

V: WHENEVER WORKS **I'm sorry, but if you don't get it by now… I'm **

BB: RIGHT AFTER/ WITH T **going to have to say goodbye sir.**

M: X

TOTAL TIME: ONE WEEK MAX.

It doesn't take long to realize what the list is about. The whole thing makes me mad - how Fred expected we would just die as quick as that. But two things caught my eye that made me furious. The first one is "V: WHENEVER WORKS," as if Vixen can easily be killed whenever it's convenient to Fred.

The other one is "BB: RIGHT AFTER/ WITH T." I know that I am T, and he wants me gone as soon as possible, but the fact that he plans on murdering, somehow, BB, who's just a child, sickens me.

"Do you need something, Teddy?" asks a gruff voice behind me. Fred is towering over me, arms crossed, glaring at me. I stand up nervously.

"Fred, uh…where did you-"

"Never mind where I was. I would really appreciate it if you did not screw around in other people's business."

"I wasn't-"

"_Please_ stay away from my private things, Teddy."

"So, you do have something to hide?" I inquire.

"Unless you want to end up walking this forest alone, I suggest not being such a smart ass," Fred says through clenched teeth.

"Very well, then," I say and start to walk away.

"Do me a favour and wake everyone up. We're leaving soon," Fred says, now casually, as if the conversion we just had never happened. He stalks off again to god knows where.

'I guess I might as well wake everyone up.' I decide to start with BB. I gently shake his shoulders and BB slowly blinks his eyes open.

"Hi, Teddy," he says, still a bit tired, while stretching his arms.

"Good morning. We're going to be leaving soon, so be ready; ok?" I tell him.

"Mm-hm," he replies. I go to wake up CC next, and am surprised to see that she's already awake. She's sitting up against a tree, her cupcake next to her, glazed eyes staring distantly foreword. How long was she like that?

"Oh, CC….I didn't know you were already up," I say, trying to get something out of her after both of us had been utterly silent for a couple minutes. CC glances up at me sadly, and then continues staring, and then continues staring. I sit down next to her. "Do you want to talk?"

"No, I'm fine," she mumbles. I hear footsteps and see Bonbon and Vixen approaching us.

"Hey, CC. Do you want to talk to one of us instead?" asks Vixen.

"No, I'm fine," she repeats.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"No, **I'm fine**," she says again, a little more stern this time.

"Um…okay, well Fred says we'll all be leaving soon, so… I just wanted to let you know," I say. CC says nothing. "I guess we can't force her to talk if she doesn't want to," I say to Bonbon and Vixen.

"True…" Bonbon remarks.

"I need to go tell…Chica," I tell them, lowering my voice on the word "Chica."

"You want us to come?" offers Vixen.

"That's alright," I say. Once I've arrived at Chica's usual spot as of lately, she's not there. Instead, I see her out in the open, next to Bonnie's body, with none other than Fred next to her, his arm around her shoulder, and Chica resting her head on his shoulder. 'So that's where Fred he went,' I think. 'Maybe he isn't so bad.' Then I remember his lovely little list, and the thought disappears.

"Teddy!" calls a voice behind me, making me jump.

"Oh, hello, BB. What's going on?" I ask the small, round child looking up at me.

"Teddy, when we leave, are leaving Bonnie behind?"

"Yes, unfortunately, BB," I say, kneeling down to his level. BB thinks for a moment, then says,

"can we go say goodbye to him like Fred and Chica?" I liked Bonnie; honestly, I did. He could be pretty nice, when he wasn't with Fred. Although if it were up to me, I wouldn't have dared go out there, or anywhere remotely near Fred only five or so minutes after our disagreement, even for Bonnie's sake. But this is for BB's sake. If he wants to say goodbye to Bonnie, I'd better. Who knows who's next to say goodbye to? Or even if we'll have the opportunity to say goodbye.

"Ok, but we need to keep quiet. We don't want to disturb them," I warn him.

"Right," he agrees, but then starts looking for something on the ground. He bends down, picks the something up, and returns carrying a white "wish flower." "Okay. I'm ready," he says, and walks out into the opening, me following. BB puts the flower in Bonnie's remaining hand, which had been folded across his chest. BB and I close our eyes and stay silent in honour of the fallen rabbit. Before long, I hear,

"We need to get going soon," from Fred.

"Yeah, probably," Replies Chica, wiping her eyes.

"Let's get going then," sighs Fred, walking back through camp. Chica follows. BB gives Bonnie one final hug, then continues after them. We don't stay long at the campsite, if you can say we stayed there any longer at all. Fred simply walked by Bonbon, Vixen and CC and said "We're moving out. You ready?" and kept walking, hardly looking back to see if they were following.

And our long walk continues on. This time, Fred is still up front, Chica not far behind him. Bonbon is in front of BB and I, and CC behind us. At the beginning, Vixen was still gently trying to coax CC into talking, but gave up after a while, and started talking to Bonbon instead.

A little ways into the journey, BB says to me,

"Hey, Teddy, guess what. I had a dream last night about my sign. Did you make the new one yet?" he asks hopefully. 'Shoot, I had almost forgotten!'

"Uh, no, BB. I didn't," I tell him.

"But you promised!"

"I know. And I'll make you one. I just haven't yet."

"Hm…ok," he says, seemingly more satisfied now. The rest of the trip carries on rather uneventfully. Even BB seems to get bored investigating every little thing on the side of the trail, after trying to talk to CC. She flat out ignored him. After hiking for a few hours, we start up a steep hill, climbing higher and higher.

"Teddy, I'm tired," whines BB. "Will you carry me?"

"Okay, but not for too long," I say, and hoist BB onto my shoulders. 'Sheesh, this kid weighs a ton!' I think as BB giggles with delight. I feel a shuffle on top of my head, the BB laughing a guilty laugh. I pat my head, confused, and find that BB put his brightly coloured helicopter hat on my head, and my top hat on his. "Um, BB… why am I wearing your hat?" I ask. More laughing.

I have to put BB down as the hill gets and demands all of my energy. I notice that on our left side, the ground elevates perpendicular to the ground, making a large cliff, getting steeper as we progress up the hill, which is seeming like more of a mountain. If someone were to fall off the cliff, they wouldn't have much hope of surviving.

"Don't get too close to the edge, BB. I don't want you to get hurt," I warn him.

"Okay," he responds, a little annoyed at the new rule. Fred glances back at BB and I. the look he gave was that of…that I was interfering with something. I look back at the growing cliff, and think of the list. 'Maybe that's why he's bringing us up here,' I think, suspicion rising. 'But, which one of us does he expect gone? Is it still Chica? Or maybe someone else now? He did seem nicer to her at least. Maybe he changed his mind. But why would he change it? Oh, who knows?'

"Alright, this looks good for today," Fred's voice chisels into my thoughts. I had been thinking for so long, I didn't realize how late it became.

"Phew! Well, I'm exhausted," Vixen says to Bonbon.

"Yeah, same," Bonbon says back. They sit down together and continue a conversation they must have been having earlier. I never noticed how much of a bond they had. I don't even think they had one at all until we got out here. At least one good thing came out of this situation if anything at all.

"Teddy, here's your hat back," says BB, appearing out of thin air., offering me my top hat.

"My hat?" I remember BB had my hat all afternoon; I started to get used to his. We trade hats. I brush mine off a bit and replace it back on my head. Chica approaches me.

"Teddy, could I talk to you please?" she asks.

"Of course. What's up?"

"Well, firstly, I'd like to apologize for what happened yesterday. I was a bit distraught and well- I sort of lashed out and that was rude."

"Don't worry about it, Chica. I understand what you're going through," I reassure her. She seems to relax.

"Thanks. And secondly, can you do me a favour? Can you tell CC that I'm sorry? I'd tell her myself, but I doubt she'd listen. Especially to me out of everyone. I figured she might accept it if it went through you."

"…I'll try," I say to her.

"Thank you," she replies. I look around and see CC sitting on the edge of the cliff, legs dangling over the side. She's looking distantly at the sunset, her face being a blank expression, but with a stroke of sadness plastered across. Her cupcake sits next to her, also staring with its emotionless eyes out at the scarlet sky.

"Hey, CC. Hey - uh… I know things are tough right now, and it isn't easy, but look on the bright side: Chica says she's sorry. She apologized to me and to you, too. She misses you," I say to her. CC says nothing, then quietly states,

"If Chica were sorry, she would have come over here and told me herself."

"Well, CC, she is sorry, and she does mean it. She didn't come over here because she wasn't sure if you would accept the apology," I explain.

"If Chica were sorry, she would have come over here and told me herself," CC repeats, not backing down.

"Do you want me to send her over, then?" CC shakes her head "no." I decide to change the subject. "So, CC…. Maybe we should step away from the edge. We wouldn't want to fall and get hurt…" I say, taking her hand. CC turns, glares at me, then shuts me out and goes back to staring out at the sky. I return to Chica after that.

"What did she say?" Chica asks anxiously.

"She… didn't accept the apology," I say. Chica's face falls.

"Okay, well…thank you for trying," she says, clearly saddened.

"Chica, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself," I say, trying to comfort her. She nods silently. Neither one of us says anything for an awkward moment. I open my mouth to speak, but I am cut off by someone else.

"You know guys, I've been thinking…" the voice starts. I look around and am surprised to see that it came from CC. This is the first time she's said anything without being asked something since two nights ago. I listen intently. "…thinking, why are we out here? What good is going to come out of it?" Now not just Chica and I are listening. Bonbon, Vixen, BB, and even Fred heave come closer to hear the speech.

"Think: we have no home, no purpose anymore, and do we even have each other? Why should we stay out here, wasting away like trash? It wouldn't even matter if we were gone." It finally hits me. I realize what's going on. "Maybe it'd be easier-"

"CC, stop!" I yell, hoping she listens.

"…if we just-"

"CC, don't do it!" cries Bonbon, catching on. Vixen starts moving towards CC in an attempt to stop her.

"…ended it," CC finishes, and pushes herself forward, off the cliff's edge. Chica dives on the ground, towards the edge, but not over, and reaches her arm over, trying to save CC, who is already too far down.

"No, CC!" she shrieks.

A loud crash echoes from the bottom the bottom of the cliff.

** Well…that was a dark note to end on. Chapter 9 should be up in a few days. You lucky bastards; I never realized that this chapter was so long. I think it's the longest one. Also, I'm going to tell you guys what song I'm listening to as I type this. I don't care if you guys care. Good Bye Bye!**

**Chapter 8 song: These Words - Natasha Bedingfield**


	9. Chapter 9 - Fallen

** Hello, people of Earth reading my story! There'snoconsistency here with another chapter of ****Scrapped****! **

** *I am **_**really**_** sorry about the wait. I went on vacation. And got sick. And had a lot of work to do for a play I'm in. And my laptop got a virus. AGAIN. I make no more promises, except that this story **_**will **_**be finished eventually.**

** *Thanks to the reviewers! And you regular viewers, I guess…. (Filthy casuals)- what? JK LUV YA!**

** *All will be revealed soon… (regarding Fred, at least)**

** *No one dies in this chapter. OMG SPOILER! So, I'm letting you guys guess who dies next. No, CC isn't the last. Leave a review! Just a reminder, we still have:**

** -Teddy**

** -Bonbon**

** -Vixen**

** -BB**

** -Fred**

** -Chica**

** *Enjoy!**

**Scrapped**** \- Chapter 9 - Fallen**

"She's gone…. I can't believe it… she's fucking GONE!" Chica says between her forming tears. "This is my fault!" she gasps, sitting up. Chica looks to the pink cupcake still perched on the edge of the cliff where CC sat only moments earlier. The last remnant of the yellow chicken. Chica scoops up the cupcake and holds it close to her chest. "I'm so sorry," she whispers.

"Chica, this isn't your fault," says Bonbon, sitting next to her. I hear quiet footsteps behind me. I turn and see Fred walking away from the scene. He didn't come over here to hear what CC said. He knew this was coming from the second she opened her mouth. He was just here to make sure the job was done. He was here for the show.

"How despicable! The little…" I sneer to myself as I march behind him. 'I should give him a piece of my mi-' My thoughts scatter when I hear a sobbing, not coming from where CC just…. BB under a tree, crying into his arms. "BB!" I run over to him. "BB, you just saw the… she just…" I stutter disbelieving. It's one thing to hear about a friend's death. It's another to witness it yourself. Especially at such a young age. BB looks at me, tears running down his face.

"Teddy, why does everyone keep dying?" he asks.

"BB, I don't know," I say, my heart sinking as the words leave me. 'Everyone is going to die,' I think. 'Everyone is going to die, everyone is going to die. Everyone is going to die!' The thought alone brings tears to my eyes also. I embrace _**the crying child**_ in front of me as tight as I can, never wanting to have to let him go.

"Promise me you'll never die, Teddy," BB says. I only cry harder. I don't want to make promises I can't keep. I release BB and look him in the eyes.

"BB, I want you to know that-"

"Frederick, a word please?" Vixen requests.

"Um, yeah. One sec-" Vixen pulls me a little ways away by my wrist, turns, and says abruptly,

"Do you consider yourself to be a good leader?"

"Leader? Of what, our group?" I ask. Vixen blinks, confirming. "Vixen, that's flattering and all, but you know I'm not really the leader. Fred is."

"I thought you'd say something like that," she says, frustratedly.

"Something like what?"

"Teddy, don't you get it? You know Fred wants us dead, so if you ask me, he's not really a leader. I would have liked to have thought that you would have been our real leader, but I guess not." She turns to go.

"Vixen, wait. I can still-"

"You can still what, Teddy? You've already proved you can't do shit with your dumbass 'stay strong' plan, because in case you haven't noticed, it isn't working. We're actually getting weaker. And because of that, we lost another one of our friends. So just forget I even asked!" Vixen storms off.

'Am I really that bad?' I have to ask myself. 'What is more dangerous: staying with Fred, or going on our own? If we stay strong and keep to Fred's group, then he'll have to eventually lead us out of here. I doubt he'd stay in here forever. If we leave, we might get lost and _really_ be lost forever. No, we have to stay and survive this, even if Vixen doesn't think so. That night I fall asleep feeling determined.

**~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998**

I think I know where BB is now. I continually run in the same direction in the pure darkness.

"Teddy!" cries the distressed BB. I see a break in the blackness. A large, rocky crevice splits through the otherwise seemingly invisible ground in a very un realistic way, like somebody had simply picked the cliff up and put it there.

I stumble to a halt and peek over the side. I can't see the bottom, but I know that's where BB is. The bottom is too far down to see, but I still know that's where BB is. In order to save him, I have to get down there. I carefully put my foot down on a rock jutting out. As I put my weight on it, and I'll admit- I'm not a very light bear- I hear a crackling sound, and the rock breaks out from under me.

I fall down, down, down, towards the unreachable of the dooming cliff. Distantly I hear someone shout,

"No, CC!" I blink my eyes and see CC, also plummeting down, catching up to me from above. She slows down and continues at my speed when she reaches my level.

"CC…" I say. She smiles a little. "CC, can you help me look for BB?" I ask. She shakes her head "no," and then waves "goodbye." CC starts falling faster than me towards the bottom of the canyon, disappearing behind the distance. A loud crash echoes off the bottom of the cliff. Then, the end looms into view. And so does CC.

She is in multiple pieces. Her torso, left arm, and upper right arm are still together., her waist attached by some loose wire. Her limbs are spread out on the cliff's floor. Her head is a few yards away, her beaks missing and only one eye staring back up at me. Oil and other debris coat the jagged rocks, which are getting closer by the second. I brace myself for the impact, and…-

"Teddy, I'm scared!" I now see nothing but blackness. 'Where am I?' I open my eyes. I am lying on the dirt ground, out doors, and it is still nighttime. A large pair of frightened blue eyes are looking at me. They make me jump out of surprise, and then I realize it's just BB.

"Why are you scared, BB?" I ask, remembering him saying he was scared.

"I had a bad dream," he says. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Um, sure," I reply. "Do you want to talk about your dream?" He shakes his head and scoots closer to me, and soon falls asleep. I, however, can't go back to sleep. I am haunted by the image of CC's body on the cliff's floor. Her one eye staring back up at my two.

My thoughts are interrupted once again, though this time, by a soft melodic voice. I slowly get up to follow it. A few trees deeper into the forest, I see Chica sitting, facing a large rock. The rock has been covered with bouquets of flowers, CC's cupcake being the centrepiece. Chica continues singing, unaware of my presence. **(If you don't like country, I'm sorry.)**

**OVER YOU**** (Miranda Lambert)**

Weather man said

It's gonna snow.

By now I should

Be used to the cold.

Mid February

Shouldn't be so scary.

It was only December,

I still remember

The presents,

The tree,

You and me.

But you went away.

How dare you?

I miss you. They say I'll be okay,

But I'm not going to

Ever get over you.

Chica finishes her song and falls silent.

"Nice song," I say as I walk over and sit down next to her.

"Oh, thank you…" she says, a little bit embarrassed.

"How are you holding up?" I ask.

"Not very good," she replies. "I only have myself to blame."

"Why's that?"

"Because _I_ drove her to this. _I_ said all of those awful things all over some other stupid thing I was wrong about. I killed my best friend because I didn't want to accept the situation. And that's the worst part," she says, looking at me with watery eyes.

"Chica, you shouldn't blame yourself for this. It isn't your fault."

"I know, but can't I for now? Can't I feel the way I want to feel? Every time something happens and someone…passes, it's always 'Chica, move forward,' 'Chica, no time', 'Chica, don't feel bad', and- oh, god. I'm doing it again. I'm lashing out again."

"No, no. I apologize. I should have been more considerate of your feelings. I just didn't want you getting hurt. The same way… CC did," I say, unsure if bringing her up was a good idea. Chica doesn't seem to mind that much.

"Thanks, Teddy. I know I don't tell you this as often as I should, but, you're a good friend. I'm glad your still around."

"Thank you, Chica. That really means a lot," I respond.

"No problem. Now, I should probably get to sleep. I've already paid my respects, and I imagine we'll be waking up early tomorrow. Goodnight, Teddy." She stands up and walks over to the cupcake. She gives it a small kiss on its forehead area. "Goodnight, CC," she whispers, and walks away.

** Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up indefinitely, but when it does, you guys are in for a treat! I hope at least. It's my favourite chapter, so typing probably won't be as much of a drag as they usually are. Thanks for reading!**

** Song of right now - Why Not - Hilary Duff**


	10. Chapter 10 - Overpowered

** Jell-o there! There'snoconsistency here with another chapter of ****Scrapped.**

** *This is it! My fav chapter! I remember it being the most fun to write because… well, you'll see. ;) I hope you like it as much as I do.**

** *Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!**

** *The 1998 thing in the last chapter was an inside joke between me and my friends. Sorry if it confused you. This is still 1992.**

** *Enjoy!**

**Scrapped**** \- Chapter 10 - Overpowered**

Sunrise came so quickly. I feel like I just closed my eyes to rest and now it's time to wake up and hit the road. Even less time passes before I hear the dreaded "Let's go!" from Fred. We start walking away from the cliff and into the deep and seemingly never ending forest. About an hour into the trip, Vixen asks,

"Fred, where are we going, exactly?"

"Somewhere safe," he replies gruffly.

"Safe? Really? Okay, like where?" asks Vixen. Fred huffs and turns around. Our group stops walking. I am ready to hop in and stand up for Vixen if I need to.

"Well, I plan on going to the nearest town. Maybe finding somewhere safe to stay. Like a new restaurant, perhaps?"

"Oh, that's your plan? All this time, I thought it was so you could lead us out here and kill us!" Vixen accuses.

"And why would I do something like that?" Fred says in a phony innocent voice.

"Because you're a power thirsty dictator who… Oh, I don't even know what goes on in your screwed up mind!" She looks at everyone else, especially me, it feels like. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." Back to Fred. "Remember that offer you made to leave? Well, I think I'll take you up on it. Anyone else with me?" None of us move. "Fine then. You can all rust in hell thanks to this asswipe," points to Fred, "for all I care." Vixen looks around at all of us one last time and then stalks off away from our group in a new direction.

"And if you dare come back, I'll mangle you even further beyond recognition. Remember that," Fred calls after her.

"You got it, dipshit," Vixen snarls, not looking back. I watch her go, further and further. Fred is also watching, with apparent amusement and a small smirk. He gives a quiet "Hm," and turns back to our set path.

"Let's keep going, shall we?" he says very nonchalant. I feel like the situation has happened a million times before. However, this time, I feel different. I feel my circuits run hot when I see his little grin. This time, I do something about it.

"Hey, what was that back there?" I yell after Fred. He continues walking, even though I'm sure he heard me. I run after him and catch up "Hey!" I say, giving him a firm push foreword to get his attention. "What the hell was that back there?" I repeat. Fred stumbles foreword, quickly regains his balance, and whips around, glaring at me.

"You wanna go with her?" he barks aggressively.

"Guys, stop it…" Chica puts in her two cents.

"Listen man, I've had about enough of your bullshit," I sneer.

"BB, plug your ears, please," I hear Bonbon tell the child. I see him and Chica start to guide BB away from the developing scene. Fred scoffs.

"You can't even manage taking care of one kid; did you really expect that you'd be able to keep a whole group together?" His words only fuel the fit of rage I'm about to have. So I stay silent. "Not that I'd expect much from a retarded piece of plastic shit who-"

I lunge at Fred, arms outstretched, and a loud robotic screech echoing from deep within me as I do. I reach for Fred's throat as I ram him to the dirt covered ground. I squeeze his neck joint as tight as possible, hoping to separate it from the rest of his body. Fred's eyes go completely black except for a white dot in the center of each one.

"YOU'VE MADE A BIG MISTAKE," he says, his voice becoming raspy, but unfaltering. My eyes turn black with two white pinpricks in each.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I know exactly what I'm doing," I hiss, my face only two inches from Fred's. Fred brings his left arm up and his fist slams into my muzzle, cracking it even further. The force drives me off of him and I roll onto the ground. Fred hops up and kicks me in my gut. I groan. He stoops down and grabs me by my bowtie, lifting me to my feet, as his other hand clamps around my neck.

"My, my; how the tables have turned," he taunts. I see Bonbon appear behind Fred, ready to strike him with a blow.

"Back off, Bon. He's mine," I growl. Fred gives a confused "wha…-", and I thrust my head foreword, colliding with his forehead, giving me the opportunity to knee him between his legs. Fred's grip loosens, and I pry his hand off of my neck and smash the arm it's attached to down over my thigh. It makes a satisfying crackle as the old metal splinters. Fred's lower right arm now dangles from a few cords and wires. Bonbon must have left, because I can't see him anymore.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he screams, and uppercuts my jaw with his remaining hand. He pushes me roughly up against a tree and repeatedly punches my stomach maybe three or four times before pulling me foreword again and putting me in a headlock, his arm tightly wrapped around my neck, me bought down to his side. "Any last words, bastard?" he asks. I can already feel his arm starting to flex.

"How about… WATCH YOUR BACK?" I yell, punching his mid-back with my fist, and the fabric gives way. Fred yells in agony. I get a firm grip on the metal endoskeleton pole inside Fred and push him into the tree in front of him, face first. I escape the bear's hold, not letting go of my own, and pull Fred down to the ground. My fist then glides through the air and reaches it's desired destination- Fred's eye.

I completely bust the plastic ball, and behind it is a red endoskeleton eye, not unlike Bonnie's. When Fred recovers from the blow, he finds himself pinned to the ground. One of my arms holding down his good one, my feet pressing into each of his knees. My other hand is once again placed on his throat. He is helpless.

"Fred, it's time we ended this once and for all. And after all of the shit you brought upon our group, I feel like you deserve this," I spit

"And just what do you plan on doing once I'm gone?" Fred asks scornfully.

"The same thing you just told Vixen before she left. Except this time, I'm going to follow through."

"Well, it's not very likely you'll ever get out of here."

"How's that?"

"I'm the only one who knows the real way out of here, and let me tell you, it ain't close. I've been dragging your dumb asses away from it the whole time."

"May I ask why?"

"I knew from the second we got hauled out to that junkyard that we'd end up out here sometime, so I chose sooner rather than later. The faster I got rid of all of you, the better for me. This way, I don't have to worry about anybody getting in my way on my path back to the top. To the life I once had without all of you little fuckers around to steal my success."

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP MENTALITY IS THAT?" I shriek, my anger getting the best of me.

"Mine…" he might have said, but I wouldn't have heard. I'm too def with fury. My hand comes away from his neck, but only to take a new approach. It once again punches into Fred, this time where his heart is, or rather would have been. I close my hand on some wires and pull hard. Seeing the life leave the devilish bear's eyes isn't enough, because I continue to rip his lifeless body to pieces, my face, arms, and chest being splattered with oil as I do so.

When I finally feel like Fred's had enough, I take a deep breath, change my eyes back to normal, and view what my fit of rage had done. Almost Fred's entire exoskeleton stomach is gone, ripped to shreds and lying in pieces around me, along with some wires. His endoskeleton is devastated; twisted and bent. The arm I had broken is no where to be seen. I know that the fact that I did this will haunt me forever. It's something I would have never thought I would do. It's the kind of low, despicable thing I'd expect to see from… Fred himself.

'I'm just as bad as he was,' I think, and start crying; over the body of my enemy. 'What did I do?' I scold myself, still crying quietly, as I stand up and try to brush myself off, which ultimately spreads Fred's oil around even more. And that makes me feel even more guilt. I kick Fred's side feebly out of frustration, and have to take another deep breath to stop from raging out again, this time on myself.

'Better return to Bonbon and the others now, I suppose.' I realize I had forgotten they existed in the past few minutes. With my head hung and tears unwilling to stop flowing, I drag my feet to where I think they must be on the trail. I find them a little ways ahead, but I only see Bonbon, BB, and Chica. 'Where are the rest? Did they disappear during the fight?' No. This is all there is left now. Just us four.

** So that was Chapter 10. I hope you liked it! Chapter 11 will not be up for a while :(. Leave a review! Hope to see you next time! Good bye bye!**

**Song of right now: Overprotected - Britney Spears**


	11. Chapter 11 - Forgiven

** Good morning, America! Wait, wrong intro. One second… (random shuffling heard) Ah, here it is. Jell-o, there! There'snoconsistency here with another chapter of Scrapped! **

** *So so sorry for the wait. Really nothing I can do. **

** *Hope you all like the chapters from here on. I think they are better than the last!**

** *Enjoy!**

**Scrapped**** \- Chapter 11 - Forgiven**

Chica, Bonbon, and BB look up as I get closer.

"Teddy…" Bonbon says. BB seems a bit happy to see me, but afraid to get any closer; looking at the oil all over me. Chica is looking behind me, most likely for Fred. She then looks to me. My hands. My face. My chest. Chica covers her beak as if she were about to cry, but turns away to continue walking.

"Chica…" I don't know what I can say about the situation.

"Let's just go," she says, not looking back. Bonbon and BB wait for me while I catch up to them. As we start again on our trip, I rub my eyes.

"Hey, you did what you had to do," Bonbon says quietly.

"But that doesn't make it right," I say.

"If you ask me, taking one for the team, even if it means putting your life in danger, just to keep us all safe _is _the right thing to do. I think that shows signs of a good leader."

"Why do you think _I_ should be leader?" I ask.

"Because Freddy Fazbear is always leader. The real Freddy Fazbear."

"I'm not the real Freddy Fazbear, Bon. The real one…is dead."

"Freddy Fazbear is supposed to be kind, compassionate, and caring. And that's you, Teddy. You're a better Freddy Fazbear than Fred ever was."

"Thanks, Bon," I say, cheering up a bit.

"So, where do you plan on going, Teddy? You are going to tell us these things, right?"

"Of course," I say. 'Where do we go? If we go this way…' "Oh, no!" I blurt out.

"What's wrong?" Bonbon asks. We both come to a halt. So does BB. Chica stops walking, but still keeps her distance.

"We need to turn around," I say.

"Why?" asks Bonbon.

"Fred said he was leading us _away_ from town the entire time. We'll only be getting deeper in to the woods if we keep walking. The only problem is, we don't know how to get to town, and the right one at that- away from the junkyard."

"There's no telling how big the forest is. It could be anywhere," inputs Bonbon.

"Let's just…turn around and choose a direction to go, and hope it's the right one," I say.

"I don't think we have another option," Bonbon says. "So, where do we go, Teddy?"

"Um…this way." Our trip continues in my chosen direction, taking short breaks when we need to. It's during one of these breaks when I start to feel… different. I was sitting under a tree, giving my circuit's a break, and when it was time to leave, I couldn't get up. I started to feel like I was shutting down. I couldn't move at all; I was paralyzed.

I felt weaker and weaker to the resistance my body was holding against me. I tried to ask someone to help, but I had lost my ability to speak. It took everything I had to simply stand up. After I stood up, I felt fine, so I didn't think much of it and I didn't mention it to anybody, either. When the sun begins to set, we stop for the day.

"I'm trying to do things differently than how they were, so get as much rest as you need. But remember - the sooner we leave, the sooner we get out of these woods," I explain to everyone. Bonbon and BB nod, but Chica says nothing. BB turns to Bonbon.

"Hey, Bonbon- did I tell you about the time-" he starts. I go over to Chica.

"Chica, are you okay?" I ask. No response. "I don't know what else-"

"Thank you, Teddy," she says, pulling me into a tight hug. I am stunned, not knowing what to say. Chica pulls away from the hug. "If you didn't do what you did- I don't know what would have happened to us. I probably would have ended up leaving like Vixen did. I wouldn't have been able to take it for much longer." She says. "And speaking of Vixen… do you think we'll be able to go back for her? I know it's a long shot, but…"

"We can see about going to look for her tomorrow, but we don't know which way she went. She also didn't seem very happy with us when she left," I explain.

"I understand. It's just that…she was the last one of us I had a strong connection with. Someone who understood me. Next to CC. And Fred."

"Chica, I'm still sorry. It-"

"No, he had it coming. He could be mean sometimes, but I still loved him. He was my family. At least, until he started putting us all in danger. I was going to have to make a choice between him and everyone else. But, I guess I don't have to now."

"Well, at least there's a silver lining," I say.

"Thank you for making that silver lining," says Chica.

"Anytime. And don't forget- I'm here for you too," I tell her.

"I know. And I-" Chica yawns. "I…I just realized how tired I am. I haven't slept well in day."

"Me too," I agree, realizing my own fatigue as well. "So Chica, get a good night's sleep. We all need one."

"Ok. Thanks, Teddy," she says as I go to deliver the same news to Bonbon and BB. BB is telling a seemingly made up story, (since I don't remember turning into a spaceship anytime recently) to an almost asleep Bonbon.

"Hey Bon- go and get some rest. You look like you need it."

"Thanks, Teddy," Bonbon says, sounding relieved, and walks a little ways away. Bonbon's absence seems to have gone unnoticed by BB, because he keeps telling his story.

"…and then Foxy started roller skating while wearing a red-"

"BB, it's time to go to bed," I interrupt.

"But, Teddy, I was telling Bonbon about the time CC was a super spy!"

"You can do that in the morning, BB. Why don't you tell us when we are walking tomorrow?"

"Okay," he says, disappointed at having his story cut short for today, but he falls asleep almost as soon as he closes his eyes, and me soon after.

** Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Sorry it's a bit short, but the next chapter has more action. Can't say when that will happen. :/. Good bye bye!**

** Song of right now: Break my heart - Hilary Duff **


	12. Chapter 12 - Toasted

** Hello people of Earth reading my story! There'snoconsistency here with another chapter of ****Scrapped!**

** *So sorry for the wait! I ended up losing a few pages and only just found them now. School also started. This year is whizzing by!**

** *Leave a review! I love hearing your thoughts.**

** *Golden Freddy isn't in the story because… he's a ghost. We can say that he didn't leave the restaurant.**

** *Enjoy!**

**Scrapped**** \- Chapter 12 - Toasted**

I wait impatiently. 'Why aren't they here yet?' I think. Then I see her: a white dot in the distance, getting closer. She's here, but she's alone- Vixen.

"Did you find him?" I ask bitterly. She shakes her head 'no.' this infuriates me.

"How could you not? It was so simple!" I yell. "That's it - get out. I don't even want to have to look at you anymore." I spit. Vixen walks away. She's gone now.

Then, my morals return.

'What are you doing? She could have helped us! You should have given her another chance!" I scold myself. I get so angry that I start to rip my stomach apart, fur pieces falling on the ground. I loose vision in one eye. I continue tearing my body apart until I fall down, passing out.

When I wake up, I am staring down at my hard plastic body - the one I belong in. I stand up once again to search for BB. I wake up again, and this time cautiously feel my face, to make sure this is real. I conclude that it is. However, the sky above me is black, and the temperature very hot.

'Wait… This can't be real…' I look around for more clues to tell me what's going on, and I see trees. The trees in the direction we had been traveling away from are… orange? No. They're on fire. I jump up, fearing for the lives of Chica, Bonbon, and BB.

"Get up!" I yell at their sleeping bodies. I pull BB up to his feet and he wakes up, sees the fire, and screams. Bonbon and Chica wake up and see it also, staring at it, frightened, not knowing what to do. "Let's run, c'mon!" I yell, taking BB's hand and running, the fire beginning to catch up Bonbon gets up and runs with us. Chica, however, is still glued to her spot, staring up at the fire in fear. I stop running and yell,

"Chica!" She doesn't move. I let go of BB and rush over to her, the fire getting closer by the second. "Chica, let's go!" I say, trying to pull her up. She doesn't move. "Chica, come on; we need to go!" Nothing. "Chica, snap out of it!" I yell, shaking her shoulders. "Chica!" The fire is getting closer and closer still, almost engulfing us. Panicking, I slap her across the beak.

Chica blinks and looks at me with her large, magenta eyes.

"I'm sorry. I had to. We need to go!" I explain frantically. We get up and start running, and so does the fire behind us. Bonbon and BB are long gone by this point, somewhere in the forest ahead. We are now neck and neck with the raging monstrosity. I hear an earsplitting crackling sound on my left, and a once towering pine tree crashes down, blocking the path. I leap over it, with some difficulty, though. I turn back and see Chica. She doesn't seem to have noticed the log- blinded by the smoke, and trips over the fallen giant.

"Chica!" I cry.

"Teddy!" she calls back, stretching an arm out. I want to go and save her, but the flames are too close. No sense in both of us dying. I can only watch as the orange flames start moving even closer to Chica, next to Chica, and then in front of Chica. I hear pained screams, pleads for help, and then…nothing. She's gone. The only thing I can think about now is…

"BB."

He's nowhere to be seen. I call out loudly, my shouting only a whisper compared to the fire's loathsome growls. A tree branch falls from above, nearly missing my head, and I run. I run through the burning forest, the pits of hell, doing my best to dodge the trees and other debris in my way. Smoke clouds my vision, and I run into something. I fall on my rear end and try to make out what it was I collided with.

"Teddy?" asks a childish voice in front of me.

"BB? BB, you're here!" I shout gleefully as I start to make out his round, plump figure. "BB, where's Bonbon?" I ask, now thinking about my next priority.

"Well, I was there with him, and he started to run, but I noticed you weren't with us, so I went to find you, and…-"

"Oh, Jesus Christ. We can't talk about this now. We have to keep running." I tell him. We stand and I choose a direction to run in - away from the fire. We soon enter a clearing with thinner smoke than the other parts of the forest. "I need… a break…" I say, feeling my systems begin to overheat. I hear a faint buzzing sound through the fire's ruthless anger.

"Teddy, look," BB says, pointing to a red dot in the sky visible through the smoke.

"What the…" The dot gets bigger as it gets closer, and I can finally recognize it as a red helicopter, sprinkling water over the fire, then hovering back up into the sky. Two more of the helicopters follow in suit after the first one. The fire is becoming mostly extinguished now.

"Wow," says an awe filled BB.

"C'mon, BB. We can't be here if the come back with more water. We know what would happen."

"Right." I pick a direction and we walk for about a half hour before running into a deep canyon that doesn't seem to end on either side. It looks sort of similar to the one CC jumped off of.

'How do we get across…?' I ask myself. BB is now peering over the side of the cliff, almost close to falling over.

"BB…" I say calmly and quietly, panicking on the inside. "Please just…just back up a little bit…" I say, not wanting to startle him into falling. He backs up a foot. "That's a start. Why don't you stand over there?" I suggest, pointing to a tree, now a charcoal tower.

"Okay…" BB says reluctantly, trudging over to the dead tree and leaning against it. The tree starts crackling at the trunk and crashes down. BB yelps and dodges the toppling disaster. It lands, almost perfectly spread out across the cliff. I gawk. 'Of all the miracles…' I think.

"I suppose we cross it now…" I say, a bit nervously, doubting the safety of this new bridge. I walk over and carefully put a foot on it. Some charred pieces fall off and tumble towards the bottom of the hungry, waiting, pit. It's not the safest option - it's the only option. It'll have to do.

"Okay, BB. Let's cross. Slowly." I walk a little ways and hear footsteps behind me as BB climbs on the singed log. We shuffle across the tree, about halfway there, and I hear a stumble behind me.

"Teddy!" I turn around. BB slips on the log and slides down one of the sides, but grabs onto a branch that luckily happened to be close enough for BB to hold on to. The young child dangles above the cliff floor, at least half a mile below, surely a devastating fall. I creep back along the log to the spot where BB hangs, and try to reach down without losing balance.

"Okay, BB. Just hold on. Can you grab onto my h-" Oh, no. it's happening again. I feel myself start to freeze up, as I had done yesterday during one of our breaks. I am frozen, unable to do anything but watch in horror, as BB struggles.

"Teddy, help me! Please!" he cries. His branch makes a few crunching sound. "Teddy!" I force myself to start moving again, and it sure as hell isn't easy. I hardly move at all, inch by inch, I bend down closer to BB. The branch weakens at the point where it's connected to the tree.

"I can't hold on much longer! Teddy, PLEASE!" Tears start falling down BB's face, running down his cheeks, and down towards the bottom of the hellhole. BB loses part of his grip, falters, and then only has one arm holding on to the branch. I fight my flawed systems a bit more, then finally break through them…

just as BB's grip breaks.

** So that was chapter 12. Lol, when I first showed my friend this chapter, she finished it and then gave me the death stare… I guess it really was a cliff hanger! until it wasn't…. I can't say when the next Chapter will happen. Hope to be next week. Like I said, I lost most of this chapter when I cleaned my room. (I like my mess to be organized!) Sorry for that. Soap it doesn't happen again. KAY BYE LAUREN!**

**Song of right neow: Save my Soul - JoJo**


	13. Chapter 13 - Saved

**Hey, hey, hey! There'snoconsistency here with another chapter of ****Scrapped!**

** *Glad this was able to be up within a week!**

** *Last chapter was rough, eh? Three less characters…this one should be mellower.**

** *Whatever happened to Vixen? Take a guess. If you get it right…you get… 99,360 cookies!**

** *Enjoy!**

**Scrapped**** – Chapter 13 – Saved**

I am leaning so far forward that I, too, start to fall. I close my hands around something above me and something below me. Below me – BB's hand. Above me – the branch BB was just hanging onto.

"You…you saved me," breathes a relieved BB.

"Of course I did." I say. "I would never let you fall." I feel confident until I realize our dilemma- we are still no further from death as a minute ago. I can't grab onto the log, or lift BB up. We are stuck. "Shit. Now what are we going to do?" I say, hoping BB doesn't adopt a new word.

"Maybe I could help," says a familiar voice above me. I look up and see a sky blue rabbit figure.

"Bonbon, you're alive!" gasps BB. Bonbon grabs my wrist.

"On three. One, two, three!" Bonbon says, and I feel him start to hoist up, slowly. I hear the rabbit grunt as he gives another tug. At this point, I can lift BB up to Bonbon, who takes him atop the fallen tree, and I scramble up the rest of the way.

"Wow, what happened to your arm, Bonbon?" BB asks. I hadn't noticed before – his right arm is bent into an "L" shape, exposing parts of his endoskeleton with patches of black, moist – looking melted plastic. And it isn't just his arm either. The right side of his body is warped inward, solidified with drops of plastic running down. His right thigh is blackened, also exposing endoskeleton.

And then there's his face. Bonbon's left side is nearly intact. His right side, however, is not so lucky. His usually protruding cheek is drooping downward, his painted red blush running with it, parts turning black. Half of his muzzle has run down his face, connecting with his teeth, rendering him unable to move his jaw.

And his right eye. Bonbon's left eye is alert, while his right eye has sunken down into his head, towards his destroyed muzzle. Half of it peaks up from his eye socket, but behind it, not even the endoskeleton eye is lit the usual red colour.

"Bon…" I say.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine, really," Bonbon tries to reassure us. "Let's just get across the log," he says, encouraging BB to walk foreword, and we walk across. When we reach real ground again, Bonbon says, in a bit of a joking manner,

"If you must know, this happened because of the fire. I was running with BB, trying to escape it, and then he disappeared. I thought he got lost, so I ran everywhere trying to find him. I didn't think I'd ever see you guys again, especially when my arm caught on fire. Somehow, by my continuous running, the fire dissipated. And then, when I heard BB screaming for help, I came running.

"Unfortunately, I can't move my arm, mouth, ear, or upper leg. I left my guitar behind, and I can't see out of my right eye. But, more than anything, I'm glad I found you. It's definitely worth everything that happened. You guys are worth it. To me."

"Wow, really, Bonbon?" asks BB admirably.

"Truly," replies Bonbon. BB gives Bonbon a huge hug.

"Thank you, BB," Bonbon says, then turns to me. "C'mon, get in here," he says, holding his good arm out. I walk foreword and join in a now group hug.

1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998

Our group makes slow progress foreword, with BB and I walking at pace with Bonbon, who limps along with us. It only had taken him a minute to address the elephant in the room.

"I guess this means Chica…" he started.

"Yeah…" I said, confirming the unasked question. "It's just us now," I said, realizing again how much our group had diminished, only this time, I don't feel as much remorse, as sickening as the thought is.

The trip continues until a few hours later, when it happens again. My shutting down. I freeze, right in the middle of taking a step, unable to move.

"Teddy, are you okay?" asks Bonbon, confused. I try to respond, but nothing comes out. BB runs over.

"Teddy, wake up!" he shouts, yanking my arm. I try as hard as I can to move the slightest. The task becomes even more difficult than the last time.

"Teddy, oh my god, not you, too!" yells Bonbon. And then I feel myself start to move again. Slowly, I feel power return to me. "Teddy, what the hell kind of sick joke was that?" Bonbon accuses.

"What?" I ask, not understanding.

"We thought you were dead."

"Sorry. I don't exactly know what's going on either. One minute, I'll be fine, and the next, I won't be able to move."

"Teddy, that's serious. You might shut down and never move again; or something worse. You could actually die!" The last two words sting: actually die. Not being able to be there to be there for Bonbon and BB, to protect them from any possible danger.

"I guess I never thought about that," I say. "I'm sorry I kept it from you guys."

"It's okay. But in the future, don't hide things like this. We're just concerned, that's all," Bonbon says.

"Thank you, Bon. I'll try and take it easy from now." We decide to stop taveling, after covering about an eighth of our usual distance, when the sun is beginning to set. Night falls, and eventually, I fall asleep shortly.

**So, this chapter was kind of uneventful. Also, TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! I gotz u! BB and Bonbon didn't die! The next chapter is a little more eventful, but not by much. I still think you guys will like it, though. That might be up in a week, I hope so, but can't guarantee. Also, Monday is my birthday ! :D. Imma b 15. That's it, I think. Goodbye bye!**

**Song of right now: Happy – Hilary Duff (I swear I listen to other artists! It's just coincidental!)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Grown

** Hwaila! There'snoconsistency here with another chapter of ****Scrapped!**** So… let's get to the shit!**

** *Thanks for the reviews and birthday wishes! **

** *Sorry for the wait. Again.**

** *This chapter is mostly fluff. Just saying.**

** *Enjoy!**

**Scrapped**** \- Chapter 14 - Grown**

When I wake up, BB is still asleep, but Bonbon is awake. I go over to him.

"Hey, Bon. Sleep well?" I ask.

"No. I didn't sleep at all."

"Why?"

"I can't. the fire must have damaged my circuits, so I can't fall asleep. I haven't been able to charge either.."

"Bonbon…"

"I'm too weak, Teddy. I won't be able to carry on." I don't bother trying to say otherwise. I know it's impossible. "Teddy, promise me you'll take good care of BB. You're a great father."

"I will. And I won't forget you." I assure him. Bonbon whispers a muffled,

"Thank you," as if it pained him to say it. I look at the ground, not knowing what to say next. I think of something - one last thing.

"Hey, Bon…" I look at him. He doesn't respond. He isn't even looking at me. "Bonbon?" I kneel down and take his hand. Still nothing. "Bonbon… I don't know if you can hear me, but… you were the best friend I could have ever asked for. I might have acted like a total shit head sometimes, but even them you were there to back me up. I'm sorry it had to end this way." He still doesn't do anything. "I guess this is goodbye," I say. 'it's just me and BB now. Just… me and him,' I think. 'Wait a minute - if it's just me and BB…, one of us could be next! I just have to make sure it isn't BB.' Almost on cue, BB sits up.

"Good morning, Teddy," he says, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning Bonbon." Unsurprisingly, Bonbon doesn't respond. "Bonbon?"

"Uh, BB… Bonbon just… he… it's… just you and me now, BB." I explain.

"No!" BB wails, then shoves me aside, running to Bonbon's body and clings on to it, sobbing. "Bonbon, don't leave us, please!" he cries.

"BB, calm down. Everything will be alright-"

"No, it won't!" yells BB, standing up. "You say that every time someone dies, and things never get better! It's always 'Stay strong, carry on,' trying to simply cover it all up; and for me especially, like I'm some king of idiot who doesn't see what's really going on, when I really do! I can see that we're dying left and right, and I can also see that we're next, and nobody can do a damn thing about it!"

I open my mouth, as if to say something, but I don't have anything to say. We both fall silent for a moment. I finally speak up.

"BB, I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but… if you don't want to die… we should keep moving. It's the only way we can hope to get out of here." BB wipes his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And I'm sorry for yelling. And… saying a bad word."

"That's okay, BB. I don't blame you. We're all - both - pretty stressed out."

"So, you think we should keep walking now?"

"I suppose. As long as you're ready," I say. BB nods.

"Let's go. We might even find a town tonight." As we walk out of our camp and pass by Bonbon, BB sighs and says, "Goodbye," then walks on, not looking back.

'Is this what I brought him up to be? Someone who can move on, accepting death that easily? Or maybe the trip did this to him. I can't imagine what going through this as a child must be like. Is BB even a child anymore? I haven't heard anything so… adult or mature from him before. Is the little boy I knew a few days ago gone? I probably should have done a better job shielding him. Then again, maybe this is for the best.' I decide on checking to see if BB is more grown up than I thought.

"Hey, BB…" I make a loud, obnoxious raspberry sound with my tongue. "FLPPPPT!" BB starts giggling, harder and harder, and repeats the sound, then bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter. 'At least I know he's not completely corrupted,' I reassure myself. 'But then, what was that earlier? Probably just build up from all the stress? I-'

"Hey Teddy, look! FLPPPPT!" he laughs even harder at his own sound. BB spends the remainder of the morning making such noises, which then, (don't ask me how) turns into a conversation about what we want to do should we find a town. "…probably somewhere with balloons. And it has to be big- ooh, and fun! Somewhere where kids would want to go… like the restaurant…" I listen to BB talk about what he wants, and then… I freeze again. I can't move.

'Just go!' I order. My body won't respond. BB doesn't seem to notice, still talking and talking. 'Come… on… stupid…' I feel weaker and weaker. My vision starts fading, then goes completely white, but not with blindness. The whiteness is something; almost like a place. It's the only thing I see. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it's gone. I can see a blue sky above me. My other senses return. I hear a loud sobbing. I look down and see BB crying on my stomach. I'm… on the ground. 'How did I get here?'

"No… no!" I hear BB mumble in between cries.

"BB, are you okay?" I ask, concerned. He looks up at me like he's seen a ghost.

"Teddy? Are you… alive?" he asks, clearly confused.

"Um… y-yes…" 'I think…. What happened to me?'

"Well… you stopped moving and then-" *sniffle* "you fell down, and… I thought you were dead." I didn't realize I had said all of that out loud. 'At least this is reality. Probably.' BB offers me a hand. I take it and he helps me up; he's surprisingly strong.

"Teddy, what_ was_ that?" BB asks when our hike continues.

"I don't know. But don't worry. I'm sure it's noth-"

"No, it obviously is something if it's been happening a lot. Bonbon was right. This is serious."

"Well, it's never been that bad before. It might be a sign that…." I trail my voice out, hoping BB is satisfied.

"Sign that what?" he inquires, very seriously. "Teddy, tell me. Please. I can handle it. Now that it's just the two of us, keeping secrets won't do anyone any good."

`Really, when did this kid become so grown up?'

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what it means, but… it might be a sign that I'm shutting down. One time- like Bonbon said- I might shut down forever."

"I thought you would say that. But, I appreciate your honesty. It's refreshing to have some." BB stops and looks around. "How about here?" he asks.

"Here? Here what?"

"To camp out for the night. We usually stop at about this time, but, I mean, unless you want to keep go-"

"No, here's good." I say. We slump down against a tree. BB asks,

"Teddy, how much time do you think you have left?"

"Well, seeing as how my shutdowns only get worse, not much, as much as I hate to say it."

`I have to make sure I get BB somewhere safe before it happens. I have to.'

"I'd hate to see you go, too," says BB. "Well, I'm going to sleep. I want us to be able to get up early to search for a town." BB says, rolling over and closing his eyes. "See you in the morning."

'He's such a good kid,' I think. I wish there were something for him. But, what?' I get an idea, and jump up, feeling determined to spend however long it takes working on this special thing.

First, I find a sturdy stick on the ground, then a larger log, about as long as my shoulder to my elbow. I then find a sharp rock and break the log twice - once long ways down the middle, and again to break off the rounded back, so I'm left with a flattish scrap of wood. A few long strands of grass work nicely to tie the two together.

As I look for the last piece I need, I step on something squishy. Purple juice is on the ground where my foot was, but no remnants of anything else, save for a black… something. Puzzled, I look up and see a bush with more black things on it. The look to be half an inch long, and look like small clusters of black beads. The word comes to me:

"Blackberries. Perfect." I say to my self, and pull a few off the bush. I use them to write - or at least attempt to write - my intended message on the plank part of the creation. Each letter is cumbersome, especially when you are a large, clumsy robot writing with wild fruit.

Finally, I'm done. I have built a replica of BB's sign, using the stick as the handle, the plank as the panel, and the blackberries to write "BALLOONS!" I hide the sign where BB won't see it when he wakes up.

** So… that's it for the chapter. Very sorry for the wait. My laptop overheated. I hope to get done with typing this by the end of the year. I've also been easy on my many other projects I'm constantly working on. One I have been working on since January 5, but am just now working on again. I have about 3 or 4 stories or other things at any given time. Hope the next chapter doesn't take a month. Good bye bye!**

**Song of right now - Disaster - JoJo**


	15. Chapter 15 - Arrived

** Hwaila! There'snoconsistency here with another chapter of ****Scrapped****!**

** *Thanks for the reviews!**

** *Sorry for the wait. I tried typing on my phone, but the app for Microsoft Word is literal shite, so…**

** *Enjoy!**

**Scrapped**** \- Chapter 15 - Arrived**

BB is safe. Almost. I just need to find him to be sure. I don't know where he could be in the vast darkness. Distantly, a white orb appears. Curious, I walk towards it. I estimate its size maybe 30 feet tall. Just being near the orb sends a calming feeling over me, like I don't have any worries, when in fact, I do. I have to get to BB. I hear a loud "whoosh" behind me, turn around, and see a huge wall of fire making its way towards me., horrifically fast.

I make a dash away from it to the only place I know I'll be safe - the orb. I'm almost to it, when I freeze. The fire keeps getting closer and closer. I can't even try to push myself to move - I'm too weak. The fire surrounds me, leaving no hope of escape. My vision goes out. Nothing happens. Confused, I pry my eyes open. The woods are once again in front of me, all around me, engulfing me.

"BB, are you there?" I ask, sitting up. He's not in the spot he was in last night. "BB?" I ask the trees. "BB!" I yell. 'I can't lose him now.' "BB!" "No, no! I won't lose him. Not after everything. It can't end like this.'

"Teddy?" I whip around. BB stands behind me, confused at my obvious panicked state.

"BB! _There_ you are! Why did you run off like that?"

"Because, Teddy-"

"Don't ever do that again."

"But I-"

"I was so worried about you!"

"Teddy! It's because I found the town."

"Th- the town? Where?" BB motions for me to follow him, and leads me back to where he came from. He leads me down a narrow pathway where he explains himself behind a large bush.

"I woke up earlier than you, and decided to go looking around to see if I could find anything that might tell us where to go, but instead, I found… this." BB parts the bush down the center, and in the distance is a town, just like BB said. It lies in the valley of our mountain and another, and would take only a few hours to get there.

"Wow, BB… this is great! We're going to live!" I say.

"C'mon, Teddy! Let's go!" BB says excitedly.

"Wait - before we go, I have something for you. Stay here." I run to the campsite, not wanting to have to wait to escape the woods any longer than I need to. I grab BB's sign and hurry back. "Okay, here it is." I hand BB the sign. BB's face lights up.

"Teddy! You - you remembered! I love it. Thank you." BB gives me a big hug, which I return to him.

1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~1998~

It takes nearly one hour to get to the bottom of the hill. BB and I stand in front of a large fence. Lights and the sound of people cheering are coming from the other side.

"I can't believe it," I breathe. "We're finally here! We are gong to make it!"

"I know! What do you think is on the other side?" asks BB.

"I don't know. We'll find out once we get over it. However we manage to do that…"

"Another car?" BB suggests.

"No, some body in there might get hurt."

"Do you think we can climb over?"

"Maybe…" The fence is a few feet taller than I am, so I jump to reach the top. I wrap my fingers around the board, and I am dangling a couple feet over the ground. Pulling myself up is the real struggle. Slowly but surely, I push my body up to the fence top, where I sit down.

"Okay, BB. Toss me your sign and your balloon." He does so. I turn around and drop them gently on the ground behind me. I offer BB a hand. "Now, let me pull you up." If I thought pulling myself up was difficult, pulling BB up is near impossible. Somehow, I hoist him up.

"I'll jump down. It doesn't seem very far," BB tells me. Still holding on to the fence, he lowers himself and hops off the last three feet. "Come on, Teddy! It's not that far! Just jump!" BB encourages.

"Alright, hold on," I reply, standing to turn around. It happens again. I freeze again. 'Not now, you're so close! MOVE DAMMIT!' I scream to myself in my head. My stiffened body starts to lose balance, and I fall to the ground. The grass is firmer than I thought, because I feel myself black out. Then whiteness.

'I can't be here! I need to go back!'

"I'm not ready! Let me go back!" I yell to the emptiness. Nothing happens for a minute. Then, I feel myself being pulled down into something by an invisible force. The whiteness starts flashing black, then black flashing white, until the whiteness is only an orb ahead. Then, sky. Blue sky. I blink a few times weakly and sit up.

"Teddy! You're back!" chirps BB, who stands on my right.

"Um, yeah… I am, huh?" I say. "How long was I out?"

"A few minutes, maybe."

"C'mon. Let's start going to… wherever we should go now." I look around me and see a large number of identical white truck rigs, and still hear happy people, cheering and chattering.

"How are we going to get out there without being without being?" BB whispers.

"Hm. Stay here. I'm going to go look for an opportunity," I whisper back. BB nods as I sneak through a row of rigs, only to find a tall, metal, freestanding wall, making loud clanking noises, almost deafening. The sounds of people are much louder now. 'Maybe if I'm careful enough, I can see what this really is.' Since it's maybe only twenty feet long, I stride over and creep along the clanking structure to the wall's end, slowly and patiently, than take a breath, and peek around the corner.

If I thought the pizzeria could be crazy sometimes, that was nothing compared to this. The entire setting takes place on the same grass lot as by the fence, and there are large machines with little cars that people are riding on. The cars sometimes go fast and turn randomly, or go very slowly, like they do on a large wheel like machine, where the cars are elevated then lowered. And lastly, people. People, everywhere; of all different shapes and sizes. I quickly hide back behind the wall, which also had fast moving cars attached to itself. The scene was almost too overwhelming.

'And I swear I saw… No, it couldn't have been.' I walk back to BB.

"What'd you see?" he asks eagerly.

"People. Lot's of them. We'll never be able to get out there."

"Let's wait it out. They have to leave at some point. Either way, we are not going back in that forest." BB says. We end up passing time by discussing what we think this new place will be like, should this be where we end up staying. I imagine it won't be hard to find a purpose, seeing as this place is crawling with children. The day drags on- it feels like one of the longest ones of our trip. Even after the day becomes night, people still swarm the place.

"We'll stay here until tomorrow. If the place is never empty, we find somewhere else," is what BB and I have agreed upon. Hours later, BB seems to be getting tired.

"I'm tired, Teddy. I'm going to sleep." He stretches.

"Yeah, I- wait, listen," We both fall silent. The only sound I hear is the chirping of crickets. And no people. I jump up. "BB, this is our chance! Let's go!" I say. BB rubs his tired eyes and slowly stands. "Okay, now follow me," I say. We walk along the wall and carefully peek out, just to be sure there are still no people around. None. The coast is clear. As I step out into the open, I see what I convinced myself I didn't see before, maybe thirty feet ahead. They look an awful lot like…

"BB?" I ask the figure, who turn to us. BB shakes his head 'no.'

"JJ."

** OMG! Next chapter will probably be up in two weeks, but don't count on it. Leave a review! Good bye bye!**

** Song of right now: Forever in your Eyes - Jessica Simpson**


	16. Chapter 16 - Separated

**Hello, there. This is There'snoconsistency. Today we have some somber news. This is it.**

** *Enjoy.**

**Scrapped**** \- Chapter 16 - Separated**

The figure blinks. She looks like BB, but with a purple striped shirt and hat, and she's not holding any signs or balloons. According to what BB said, her name is JJ.

"BB?" asks JJ.

"JJ!" BB cries, dashing over to her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Juggling Jane, but most people just call me JJ. You are at the annual Spring Carnival. It's closed now, so there's no people, but in the day, this place is a madhouse," JJ explains.

"I can imagine. So, do you two know each other?" I ask.

"In the factory where we were built, I started up and I was all alone except for JJ. We talked about where we might be going and how creepy the factory was. The next day, she was gone, and I got shipped to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza the next day," BB responds.

"So, if you guys are from Freddy Fazbear's, why are you out here?" JJ asks.

"Originally, there was ten of us. We got scrapped and sent to a junkyard after the pizzeria closed." I say.

"We got out of the junkyard and ran into the forest, but everyone else died on our way out of it. We saw the own on the hill and here we are," BB finishes.

"Okay. Are you Freddy Fazbear?" JJ asks me.

"I-" feel my self freezing up again. Forcing myself to move again is becoming a tedious and frustrating feat. I feel extremely weak, like I'm starting to shut down. My vision clouds up with blackness until the whiteness surrounds me again. This time, the void has a different feel to it: familiar, welcoming, cozy. I still know I can't stay here forever; I shouldn't be here. I try and force myself out of this twisted reality I've been finding myself in.

'Do I even have anything to return to?' I wonder. I close my eyes as tight as I can. I hear distant voices becoming clearer and clearer. It takes me a minute to realize that I know them - they belong to BB and JJ. I open my eyes and see JJ giving BB a comforting hug as he cries on her shoulder.

"H- he was all I had left…" BB sobs.

"BB?" I say. Both him and JJ look over at me with surprise, but not of the happy kind. "What's wrong?" BB walks over to my side and sits down.

"Teddy, while you were out, we had a look at your circuits to see why you were shutting down and… I can't say it."

"There were lots of broken wires and pieces. It looked like someone had cut them with something. Maybe when you were asleep? Anyway, the damage is so bad, that by the time we get replacement parts, it'd be too late," JJ says.

"How much longer do you think I have left?" I ask, hardly wanting to know the answer.

"One day," JJ says meekly. "If that."

"If I'm going to go soon, there's one place I want to go," I say.

"Where's that?" BB asks. I look to the forest behind the fence.

"In there. I guess it just seems… fitting."

"I understand," BB sniffles.

"I… guess this is goodbye." I say.

"I guess so." BB replies, starting to cry. "It won't be the same without you." I remove my top hat.

"BB, I want you to have this. In case you miss me when I'm gone. Or anybody else. You can have this and know that I'll always be watching over you." BB looks back up at me and blinks, a few tears falling from his face as he does.

"Thank you, Teddy." He says.

"No. Thank _you_, BB. For making my life so much better than I could have ever asked for," I say. BB wraps his arms around me and hugs me for the last time, not wanting to let go any more than I do. When he does, JJ steps foreword.

"Goodbye, Mr. Fazbear," she says, extending an arm. I take it and shake her hand. Leaving them has to be the hardest thing I've ever done, even though I've left behind everyone else I ever knew before this point.

Now, the only thing standing between me and the woods is the fence. I jump it with almost no difficulty, as opposed to last time. When I'm over it, instead of heading in the same direction BB and I had originally come from, I make a sharp turn to the right. I travel in that direction for the remainder of the night, not stopping. Strangely, I have no trouble; no freezing. Just as the sun is starting to rise, something catches my eye in the distance. A tree - no - many trees - seem darkened, almost blackened. As I get closer, I realize they are blackened. These were trees burned by the fire. It must have thrown us off path, otherwise we would have gotten to town quicker. I rest under a tree for a minute, but sitting under it makes me think of everyone I've lost - Bonbon, Chica, CC, Vixen, Foxy… BB.

I feel something strange creep through my body, like the feeling of shutting down. It starts in my toes, then my feet, and my fingers, then my legs, my hands, then my waist, my arms, my torso, and finally, my head. My vision blurs into black, which fades into white. This time, I don't try to fight it. My body feels normal again, like there's no restraints, once I am in the whiteness, the _place_ of whiteness. There's nothing there, until I blink.

In front of me, all in a semi - circle stands Foxy, Bonnie, Bonbon, Vixen, CC, and Chica, smiling t me, but looking brand new, as if they weren't a day old. I am almost speechless.

"You guys… you're… you're …" I stutter out of disbelief.

"Teddy…" CC says.

"You made it," says Bonbon.

**THE END**

…


	17. Epilogue

**Hello, people of Earth, reading my story! There'snoconsistency here with the epilogue to ****Scrapped****!**

** *Did you guys really think I would leave you like that after everything you've done for me?**

** *Enjoy!**

**Scrapped**** \- Epilogue**

**ROBOTS FOUND - 5/5/1992**

Seven animatronics were found Friday in the forest surrounding Powel, Oregon. Damon Anderson, a local deer hunter, said he saw something strangely blue in the middle of a clearing after he had been tracking a deer. Anderson described it as "frighteningly peaceful, just lying there. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw it. Downright creepy."

A search was sent out by the city's police to locate any more of these animatronics, and in fact six more were found. They were all confirmed or assumed to belong to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - a kid's themed pizzeria - about five years ago. The robots were sent to Pikey's Metal Salvage Yard earlier this month due to malfunctions, but were reported missing from the yard only hours after delivery.

Theft is a probable cause, as the yard's alarm system alerted police that a break in occurred. Much to the confusion of everybody, the break in seemed to be more of a break out, as the gates were broken from the inside by force from a vehicle, also belonging to Pikey. It is still unknown whether the robots were in the forest due to vandalism, or the same malfunctions that were reason for their destruction in the first place. Unfortunately, security cameras were disabled, and police were able to recover the audio only.

These animatronics are the prime cause for last week's forest fire, as a few were found in the effected area. We believe one of the animatronics is still missing. A description is available on page B2. As for the robots that have already been reclaimed, they will be sent back to Pikey's Salvage Yard, where they will eventually be **Scrapped**.

Zachary Little - News Journalist.

** Omg! I can't believe I'm done! I'm **_**really**_** done this time. So, I wanted to share some of my future goals and some of my thoughts with you guys. Sorry if you don't really care for this kind of stuff.**

** *So, first of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH for supporting me! Viewing, leaving reviews, faving, following. You've all been so wonderful and accepting.**

** *Writing this story was amazing. Before I wrote it, I was writing FNAF smuts (don't judge me!) until, on March 22, the first day of spring break at 1 in the morning, all of the main plot points simply popped into existence in my brain. I spent a little over a month on it. I would lock myself in my room, put on some music, and write for hours. I am still surprised at my self - usually I don't write things this serious. I'm actually a rather funny guy. At least, I think so…. Writing this made a relatively bland year into the BEST year of my life. I couldn't have done it without you guys.**

** *I have LOTS of projects I plan on doing. The one thing I can promise you guys will **_**never**_** see is my smuts from February. Those were put though a paper shredder months ago. I have an idea for a sequel that is also crossover with Five Nights at Candy's, however, it will most likely end up being a flop, like the three other stories I've tried to write after ****Scrapped.**** I might write the sequel, but don't hold your breath. **

** *The other story ideas I have are:**

** -Golden Freddy switching bodies with a middle schooler to stop a girl from killing herself.**

** -Somebody traps the FNAF2 characters in their restaurant and kills them off one by one.**

**I have little faith in these being written. If you want, you can PM me for more details on my ideas if you want to take over these projects, but you have to be following me.**

** *Eventually, I want to share with all of you my plays. They are a series of comedic parodies to Disney Princesses and other innocent seeming works, and are relatable to a wider range of people. This is the kind of material I tend to stick to. With ****Scrapped****, I kind of dropped everything and wrote it. **

** *I am going to take a break from writing. I can't say how long this break is going to be. I could be a matter of weeks, or a matter of months. I need to revise the first play in the series before it sees the light of day, and I have less than a month to do it before I'm going to start another project regardless of my progress. The play, a parody of Sleeping Beauty, will most likely be the next thing I upload. I also plan on putting it on Tumblr, but no guarantees. **

** *Thanks again for everything. Good bye bye! - TNC**

** *Song of right now: When Love Hurts - JoJo **

**Scrapped**** \- March 22 - April 28, 2015**


End file.
